Indomitable Passion
by Eri-Chan Guimaraes
Summary: Ele sabe que aquele homem pode ser a realização de seu sonho... Ou de seu pior pesadelo. Pois Kai guarda segredos que poderão mudar a vida de ambos. Antes de revelá-los, porém, ele precisa conquistar o coração daquele homem indomável.
1. Parte I

**Título****: **Indomitable Passion  
**Autora: **Eri-Chan  
**Beta: **Lady Anúbis  
**Fandom: **The GazettE e Dir en Grey  
**Casal: **Aoi x Kai  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Gênero**: AU, angust, romance  
**Disclamer: **the GazettE, Miyavi e Dir en Grey não me pertencem e sim à PS Company, que detém seus respectivos direitos autorais.  
**Sinopse: **Ele sabe que aquele homem pode ser a realização de seu sonho... Ou de seu pior pesadelo. Pois Kai guarda segredos que poderão mudar a vida de ambos. Antes de revelá-los, porém, ele precisa conquistar o coração daquele homem indomável.  
**Observação:** Fic presente de aniversário para minha amada Sensei, **Lady Bogard**. É minha forma de agradecer sua atenção e carinho. Sensei, você merece cada palavra escrita aqui. Perdão por chegar **TÃO** atrasado *se mata*

**Indomitable****Passion**_**  
**__**Eri-Chan**_

**Parte I**

A boate estava cheia e animada, mas não o contagiava, ele não queria estar ali. Mas as pessoas não o ouviam, seus amigos do grupo de estudo não sossegaram até que ele prometesse que viria. Entrou no ambiente cheio e abafado, o cheiro de cigarro, perfumes, bebidas e suor se misturavam impregnando o ambiente. Sentiu-se meio sufocado, meio deslocado. Pensou com pesar em seu apartamento e em como queria estar nesse momento lendo um bom livro deitado em sua confortável cama. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando assim afastar esses pensamentos e não ficar mau humorado.

Logo visualizou a mesa onde seus amigos estavam. Não conseguiu conter o sorriso ao ver que não era o único desconfortável ali. Ryouta, um rapaz de cabelos negros e lisos, alto, de porte franzino, parecia assustado com a movimentação. Olhava para os lados parecendo temer um ataque à qualquer momento.

Ao lado de Ryouta, um rapaz loiro, de cabelos curtos e olhos cor de mel, ria da atitude do moreno o deixando ainda mais sem graça. Yuuta, com seu jeito irreverente era o palhaço da mesa.

Toshiya, seu melhor amigo, com quem dividia o apartamento também estava ali. Seus cabelos negros com mechas vermelhas balançavam conforme ele se movia no ritmo da música. Um sorriso travesso lhe adornava o rosto enquanto observava as reações de Ryouta às provocações de Yuuta.

Os três, juntos com Kai, formavam um grupo de estudos. Todos almejavam entrar na Universidade de Tokyo Gakugei, a melhor do país, onde a seleção era rígida e apenas os melhores conseguiam uma vaga. A prova de admissão estava próxima, por isso os quatro se reuniam todas as manhãs na biblioteca para se prepararem. Isso fez com que um forte laço os unisse, agora eram como uma família. Sempre estavam saindo juntos, e era por isso que Kai não podia deixá-los na mão, e mesmo não sendo fã de boates estava ali, tentando se divertir com os amigos.

Estava quase chegando à mesa dos amigos quando esbarraram em seu ombro, o empurrando para o lado.

– Kai-Chaaaannnn! – Myv vai enlaçando seu ombro o levando para o lado contrário de onde estava indo enquanto gritava animado.

– Não acredito! Você por aqui? – Kai não escondeu o desgosto enquanto tentava desesperadamente se desvencilhar de Miyavi.

– Sou eu que não acredito na minha sorte grande. Ver você por aqui é um verdadeiro milagre. – Miyavi continuou com seu tom alegre, apertando mais o abraço, parecendo não notar o desconforto que provocava no moreno.

Kai nada falou. Conformado, abaixou a cabeça e se deixou conduzir até o bar. Sentou em uma das cadeiras e olhou emburrado para Miyavi que dançava animado, sem nunca soltar do abraço.

Não demorou muito e um sorridente barman se aproximou dos dois.

– Namorado novo, Myv? – perguntou indicando Kai com um meneio de cabeça.

– Ainda não, Shou – Miyavi olhou para Kai e deu um sorriso maroto para o barman – Mas em breve será.

Kai chocado demais para falar algo se limitou a lançar um olhar gélido ao rapaz de cabelos azuis.

– E então, o que vão pedir? – Shou perguntou solícito.

– O que meu gatinho lindo mandar – Miyavi se soltou de Kai sentando-se ao seu lado no balcão. Apoiou o rosto na mão esquerda e observou atentamente as reações do mais novo que passou rapidamente do choque para uma irritação mal-contida.

– Um sake para mim e uma dose fatal de veneno pro Myv – o tom ácido e a cara emburrada de Kai fizeram com que Miyavi saltasse da cadeira e o agarrasse.

– Você fica tão fofo quando está irritado Kai-Chan – dizendo isso deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do moreno, fazendo-o corar de surpresa. – Bem, Shou, eu deixo o veneno pra outro dia. Me dá um sake também.

Shou rapidamente serviu dois copos da bebida gelada e sorrindo para Miyavi se afastou para servir outros clientes.

Miyavi pegou seu copo e o ergueu para fazer um brinde. Suspirando, Kai também pegou seu copo batendo de leve no de Myv.

– Brindamos a quê? – perguntou curioso enquanto levava o copo à boca.

– Ao nosso futuro relacionamento. – Miyavi respondeu com um sorriso radiante.

Tamanho o choque das palavras Kai cuspiu sua bebida, engasgando. Isso fez com que Miyavi risse ainda mais.

– Calma, Kai-chan – Miyavi dava leves tapas nas costas do moreno para aliviar a crise de tosse provocada pelo engasgo – Mais cedo ou mais tarde você ficará comigo.

– Não seja presunçoso, Miyavi! – o brilho no olhar evidencia ainda mais o tom de repreensão do mais novo.

– Não sou presunçoso... Só realista e persistente. – sorriu abertamente, levantando o queixo convencido. – São as minhas melhores qualidades!

– Afinal o que você viu em mim?

– Você é inteligente, espirituoso, doce... – sorriu lentamente, encostando-se ao balcão, à vontade em seu ambiente. – Além de ser lindo demais, eu adoooro doce.

– O que foi que eu fiz para merecer isso? – Kai abaixou a cabeça, tentando evitar que o outro visse o rubor em sua face. – Sabe Myv, às vezes acho que você bateu a cabeça quando era pequeno e as seqüelas persistem até hoje.

– Nada. Você existe e isso é suficiente pra mim. – adorava aquela sinceridade dele. – Então isso foi bom... Por causa das seqüelas notei o quanto você é maravilhoso... Gosto de você.

– Ah, Miyavi... – suspirando, Kai olhou em direção à mesa onde seus amigos se encontram – Meus amigos estão me esperando...

–Vai lá então Kai, eu não fico chateado. É só questão de tempo você vir pra mim mesmo. Por isso não vou ficar com ciúme.

Sem nada dizer, Kai levantou e passou por Miyavi indo até os amigos que lhe acenavam euforicamente.

Olhando Kai se afastar, Miyavi não resistiu e voltou a puxá-lo, dessa vez levando-o em direção à pista de dança.

– Mas antes de ir ficar com seus amigos você vai dançar comigo.

– Não vou não. Eu não quero. – Kai falou num tom indignado, tentando se desvencilhar com mais ênfase.

– Ah, o que é que custa, Kaizinho? – Miyavi continuou puxando o mais novo em direção à pista. – Você quase não vem aqui, tem que aproveitar.

– Eu já disse que não quero.

Nesse momento a música da boate parou, chamando a atenção dos dois que discutiam ao lado da pista de dança. Olhando em volta, perceberam que os olhares recaíam na entrada da boate onde um belo moreno adentrava, arrancando suspiros e sussurros de todos os presentes.

A pele muito branca era realçada pelo traje que vestia. Uma camiseta vermelha e preta, com decote em V, com as partes em vermelho transparentes, colada ao tronco, um casaquinho curto de mangas compridas com a gola em babados por cima e as mangas em renda também transparente cobrindo parte da mão, para dar um charme. A calça justa e preta, de cintura levemente baixa, as pernas com boca um pouco mais largas, uma saia assimétrica por cima da calça, dando um movimento fluído ao andar do moreno, um cinto largo de couro preto e várias correntes sobre um lado do quadril para realçar o visual. No rosto lápis reforçando o olhar negro, os lábios cheios suavizando a expressão fechada, os cabelos negros e repicados, presos para cima, formando uma espécie de tiara natural, soltos atrás, as mechas mais longas chegando ao meio das costas. Nos dedos anéis diversos, algumas correntes no pescoço longo, e sapatos pretos nos pés completavam o visual elaborado.

Estava acompanhado por um jovem alto, de porte franzino e pose aristocrática, que vestia uma calça de couro negro que lhe delineava as pernas e uma camisa preta de tecido transparente que destacava os cabelos castanhos claros, que lhe batia na altura dos ombros, e a pele alva. Seus olhos de um raro tom de verde olhavam a tudo com curiosidade e interesse. Caminhava bem próximo ao moreno, deixando evidente a todos a afinidade entre eles.

Tudo nos dois exalava sensualidade, luxúria. Era impossível não se sentir hipnotizado pela presença deles ali. Tanto homens, como mulheres lançavam olhares de pura cobiça e desejo, almejando por uma oportunidade de aproximarem-se deles.

Alheios à revolução que provocaram na boate, os dois seguiram direto para o bar, sentando em frente ao balcão, no mesmo lugar onde Kai e Miyavi haviam estado um pouco antes. Fizeram o pedido a um Shou sorridente e voltaram o olhar para os presentes. Recebendo a bebida que lhes era servida os dois brindaram, tomando de uma vez só o conteúdo de seus copos.

Como se essa fosse a deixa esperada uma música de batida sensual começou a tocar, despertando a todos do torpor que a chegada dos dois jovens havia provocado.

Todos começaram a se mover no ritmo envolvente e quente da música, tentando de todas as formas provocar e atrair a atenção dos recém-chegados que pareciam nem notar enquanto conversavam tranquilamente, em sussurros cúmplices, o que atiçava ainda mais a curiosidade e cobiça de todos.

Kai, que continuava ao lado de Miyavi, ao olhar para o moreno estremeceu. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas sentia que já o tinha visto de algum lugar. Perdido nesses pensamentos nem reparou que Myv o arrastava novamente em direção à pista de dança.

– Eu já disse que não irei dançar, Takamasa – irritado, Kai se soltou do abraço de Miyavi.

– Adoro quando você me chama pelo nome. – Myv sorriu provocante. – Isso me excita muito.

– Ah, não vamos começar de novo. – o tom cansado de Kai fez com que Miyavi lhe apertasse as bochechas, o irritando ainda mais.

– Mas eu não faço nada, é você que sempre briga comigo. – Myv fez um biquinho emburrado.

Ao ver a cara de Myv, Kai acabou por relaxar e se permitiu sorrir. Há anos que conhecia Ishihara e sempre havia sido assim. O excêntrico rapaz havia se confessado algumas semanas depois de se conhecerem em um dos festivais da cidade e desde então corria atrás dele, tentando de todas as formas conquistar-lhe o coração. Sem sucesso. Kai o via apenas com um bom amigo que lhe proporcionava muita diversão, apesar de às vezes lhe irritar ao extremo.

Olhando ao redor, seu olhar recaiu mais uma vez no belo recém-chegado e novamente a sensação de reconhecimento o envolveu, lhe causando uma enorme curiosidade sobre a identidade do dono do olhar mais gélido que já encontrara em toda a sua vida, que continuava a beber, alheio a tudo a sua volta.

– Se interessou por ele Kai-chan? – Miyavi sussurrou de maneira travessa no ouvido de Kai, que se assustou, corando furiosamente.

– Não é nada disso Takamasa – Kai falou em um tom mais alto do que desejava, o que provocou ainda mais o lado malicioso de Myv.

– Você não tirou os olhos de cima do moreno desde que ele apareceu. E depois vem me dizer que não se interessou?! – Myv ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda de um modo sarcástico. O brilho em seus olhos deixou Kai alarmado – Mas não se preocupe, já disse que não ficarei com ciúmes.

Kai respirou fundo tentando controlar a raiva que ameaçava explodir. Olhando para a pista de dança atrás de mais paciência, viu que todos ali dançavam de modo a provocar o moreno e isso fez com que sua curiosidade aumentasse. Evitando olhá-lo mais uma vez fixou no rosto de Miyavi que continuava a ostentar o ar de pura malícia. Pigarreando, Kai falou, procurando disfarçar o rubor das faces:

– Miyavi, quem são aqueles dois que pararam a boate? – o pequeno meneio de cabeça de Kai indicava o moreno e seu amigo que ainda conversavam entre sussurros.

– Depois fala que não se interessou, né? – gargalhando, Myv desviou do tapa de Kai.

– Ishihara Takamasa! – o tom de repreensão do mais novo, seguido do rubor de raiva em seu rosto fez Miyavi agarrá-lo mais uma vez naquela noite.

– Falou meu nome mais uma vez. Desse jeito eu me apaixono ainda mais. – o sorriso vitorioso de Myv aumentou ainda mais, provocando mais um tapa de Kai, que se desvencilhou com um empurrão.

– Vai responder minha pergunta? – Kai não escondeu sua impaciência – Se não for... Estou indo ficar com meus amigos.

– Só falo o que sei com uma condição. – Miyavi pegou a mão direita de Kai, acariciando-a lentamente.

– Qual condição? – em tom seco, Kai puxou a mão de forma brusca.

– Que você dance comigo. – Miyavi parecia uma criança pedindo o brinquedo da loja para os pais. Sua ansiedade era palpável.

– Isso é chantagem – Kai reclamou, emburrando.

– Se você não fosse teimoso... Eu não precisaria usar dessas artimanhas para que você enxergue o amor que existe entre nós dois. – a segurança com que foram ditas essas palavras chocou Kai de tal maneira que ele não sabia o que responder.

Os dois ficaram por alguns instantes se encarando. Miyavi sustentando um sorriso sereno, Kai demonstrando todo o choque que sentia.

– Por que você está fazendo isso? – Kai, em tom baixo perguntou, denotando cansaço.

– Porque o prêmio vale à pena. – dizendo isso deu um beijo na bochecha do moreno.

Era notável a falta de paciência de Kai. Ele estava se controlando ao máximo para manter a postura educada, mas tudo aquilo já o estava cansando. Voltou, então, seu olhar mais uma vez para o alvo de sua curiosidade e respirando fundo respondeu em um murmúrio:

– Está bem, eu danço com você.

– Eu não escutei – cantarolou Miyavi empolgado.

– Então devia limpar os ouvidos. – Kai respondeu de forma malcriada.

– Se não repetir não darei nenhuma informação – Myv deu seu sorriso mais cínico.

Espumando de raiva, Kai respirou fundo, contando mentalmente até dez e respondeu em tom frio e controlado:

– Ok, Miyavi. Eu aceito dançar com você.

Sem dizer mais nada e com um imenso sorriso no rosto, Miyavi pegou mais uma vez na mão de Kai e praticamente o arrastou até o centro da pista de dança, seu lugar favorito. Sem dar tempo ao moreno, envolveu sua cintura em um abraço safado, deslizando suas mãos sobre as costas de Kai enquanto sua respiração batia no pescoço, arrepiando-o.

Kai ficou tenso ao sentir as carícias de Myv, mas preferiu nada dizer. Pelas informações que ele lhe passaria valia a pena o sacrifício. Tentou deixar com que a música o envolvesse e o ajudasse a se soltar, mas a cada deslizar das mãos de Myv ou a cada arrepio causado pela respiração dele em seu pescoço sua concentração diminuía, dando lugar a uma fúria que ameaçava explodir a qualquer momento.

Percebendo a tensão do corpo em seus braços, Myv mordeu de leve seu pescoço, sendo empurrado logo em seguida por um Kai revoltado:

– Dá pra parar de se aproveitar e cumprir sua parte do acordo?

– Só começarei a falar quando você relaxar e aproveitar a dança – calmamente Myv se aproximou, voltando a acompanhar as batidas da música.

Se vendo sem opção, Kai começou a se movimentar, tentando entrar no ritmo imposto por Myv. Rapidamente o rapaz de cabelos azuis encaixou seus corpos, tornando a dança mais sensual.

Fechando os olhos, Kai se afastou de Myv e passando as mãos pelo próprio corpo, deixou-se envolver por completo pelo ritmo da música.

Miyavi comia Kai com os olhos, dançando de maneira a sempre esbarrar em alguma parte do corpo do moreno e isso não passava despercebido pelo mais novo que sempre mudava a direção de seus movimentos, tentando impedir os toques.

Kai sentia os 'esbarrões' e respirava fundo para não perder o autocontrole. Já havia conseguido se soltar e até podia dizer que se divertia quando a voz de Miyavi o despertou de seus devaneios.

– O moreno se chama Shiroyama Yuu, Aoi para os conhecidos. Ele é o filho caçula dos Shiroyama, os donos do império de computadores do Japão. E o outro é seu amigo britânico Richard Cool. Os dois chegaram no início dessa semana ao Japão vindos da Inglaterra, onde Aoi mora desde seus 10 anos. E hoje é a segunda vez que os dois vêm a essa boate. – sem parar de dançar, Miyavi observou as reações de Kai a cada nova informação.

– Por que Aoi voltou depois de tanto tempo? – era nítida a mudança de comportamento de Kai, que agora estava mais relaxado, interessado na conversa. Todo o clima hostil de momentos antes fora dissipado e apenas o brilho de curiosidade o envolvia.

– Seu irmão mais velho morreu há pouco tempo. Então ele foi chamado para resolver toda a papelada e tomar posse da herança. - ao ouvir isso, Kai abriu os orbes e olhou para Aoi que continuava no bar, observando a pista de dança. Uma sensação estranha o envolveu. O nome não lhe era estranho, mas não conseguia recordar de onde já o tinha ouvido.

"_Será que é ele?"_, pensou quando uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça, mas não deu tempo de desenvolvê-la, pois ouviu Miyavi continuar a história.

– Parece que ele está procurando por um companheiro por causa de uma cláusula do testamento, ou algo parecido. Ele é extremamente rico por causa da herança, além da fortuna pessoal que conquistou trabalhando na Inglaterra.

– Então é só por isso que ele chama a atenção. – Kai falou em um tom pensativo mais para si do que para Miyavi.

– Pode ser. Bem, isso é tudo o que eu sei, agora aproveitemos o final da música. – Miyavi mais uma vez se aproximava de Kai que não disse nada, ainda perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

A batida da música mudou para algo mais quente, mais sensual e Miyavi se aproveitou disso para se esfregar ainda mais no moreno.

Kai estava cada vez mais incomodado com os toques de Miyavi, mas por se sentir em débito pelas informações apenas torcia para que a música terminasse logo.

Myv estava cada vez mais excitado ao ver Kai dançar. Cada serpentear, cada movimento ousado do outro fazia seu baixo ventre latejar de desejo.

O moreno, cada vez mais entorpecido pela música começou a soltar mais o corpo, rebolando de forma a atrair os olhares para si. Suas mãos percorriam novamente o seu corpo, se acariciando de forma totalmente luxuriosa. Logo não era só Miyavi que se excitava ao vê-lo dançar.

Miyavi quase não conseguiu se controlar, vendo-o se virar de costas para si, gingando os quadris para um lado e pro outro, sensual, acompanhando as batidas quentes da música. Colou-se atrás dele, segurando nos quadris estreitos, fazendo os mesmos movimentos sinuosos, esfregando o membro teso nas nádegas redondinhas, quase não contendo o gemido longo que chegava aos seus lábios. Não agüentando mais, agarrou os ombros de Kai e o girou, parando-o de frente para si e aproximou-se de seus lábios para beijá-lo.

Assustado com a reação de Miyavi, Kai o empurrou com força e cambaleando para trás acabou por esbarrar em Aoi que passava por ali, derrubando a bebida que ele carregava em sua camisa.

O tempo pareceu parar. O olhar gélido de Aoi paralisou Kai, que esperou uma reação violenta. Mas o que veio o deixou ainda pior do que se tivesse levado uma surra, quando Aoi se virou para Richard e disse em tom de desprezo:

– Esse aqui não serve nem para fachada. Seria vergonhoso tê-lo ao meu lado – e irritado se afastou indo em direção ao banheiro, acompanhado pelo amigo.

Miyavi e Kai se entreolharam. Myv detinha uma expressão de surpresa, enquanto Kai demonstrava confusão, seus lábios articulavam, mas nenhum som saía, parecia ter perdido a capacidade de falar com o choque.

E pela segunda vez naquela noite, a boate parou, observando os dois que continuavam se encarando, como se procurassem uma explicação para o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Vários comentários podiam ser ouvidos. Eram nítidos os vários cochichos e olhares de curiosos que tentavam entender o motivo das palavras de Aoi, e isso foi a gota d'água para que a paciência de Kai acabasse. Sem nada dizer deu as costas à Miyavi e foi em direção da mesa onde seus amigos estavam e ali ficou até o final da noite.

_**ooOoo**_

Kai estava trancado em seu quarto deitado de barriga para baixo sobre o carpete, tendo à sua volta inúmeros livros, cadernos e apostilas. Tentava desesperadamente se concentrar para poder estudar, mas os acontecimentos daquela noite não lhe saíam da cabeça.

A calça de moletom e a regata azul clara não o protegiam do frio do fim da madrugada e ele começava a tremer, mas não se importava. Em sua cabeça milhões de coisas passavam e por mais que tentasse organizá-las, não obtinha sucesso. Desistindo de estudar, fechou os livros e cadernos e levantando-se do chão colocou-os sobre sua mesinha de cabeceira de forma organizada.

Caminhou com passos lentos até seu guarda-roupa onde parou na frente do espelho. Analisou seu reflexo, procurando alguma coisa em sua aparência que justificasse as palavras de Aoi. Percebeu o que estava fazendo e repreendeu-se por isso. Foi aí que se lembrou de onde ouviu o nome Shiroyama, essa lembrança lhe causando um tremor involuntário.

Suspirando pesadamente caminhou até a extremidade do quarto e abriu o guarda-roupa. Retirou com cuidado uma pilha de roupas bem dobradas e as colocou no chão. No espaço vazio que ficou retirou uma placa de madeira que disfarçava a entrada de um compartimento secreto. De dentro desse compartimento, Kai retirou dois envelopes. Voltando a fechar o compartimento, os pegou e sentou-se em sua cama.

Abrindo o primeiro envelope retirou uma carta datada de três meses antes. Leu-a por inteiro e seus olhos brilharam pelas lágrimas contidas.

Suspirando, abriu o segundo envelope com as mãos trêmulas. Hesitante, começou a ler a carta datada de duas semanas antes. Ao chegar ao meio da carta as lágrimas venceram suas barreiras e vieram lhe banhar o rosto, impedindo-o de continuar a leitura. Dobrou-as e as guardou em seus respectivos envelopes as pôs sob seu travesseiro.

Levantou-se enxugando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair, indo até a janela do quarto e ali ficou por minutos a observar em silêncio os poucos carros que passavam pela rua.

Sentando-se no parapeito da janela começou a analisar tudo o que lhe aconteceu durante o dia. Seus amigos o obrigando a ir à boate, seu encontro com Miyavi, a chegada de Aoi e seu amigo, as informações que Myv lhe passou, seu esbarrão acidental em Aoi e o final catastrófico que se seguiu a isso.

Suas emoções estavam à flor da pele, todas alvoroçadas, borbulhando como lavas de um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção. A lembrança de Aoi o menosprezando na frente de todos não lhe saía da mente.

Estava furioso!

Não com Aoi. Afinal, não poderia esperar uma atitude educada depois de derrubar bebida na camisa dele. Mas, sim, com ele próprio.

"_Como pude ficar calado diante de tamanha afronta?"_, pensou enquanto ia até sua cama, onde se deitou olhando para o teto, esperando que o dia amanhecesse.

_**ooOoo**_

Nem bem o dia amanheceu e Kai já estava de pé preparando o café da manhã para si e para Toshiya. Ambos tinham grupo de estudo logo pela manhã antes de irem trabalhar. A prova para admissão na Universidade era na próxima semana. Tudo estava tão corrido que os dois mesmo morando juntos quase não se viam, muito menos viam os amigos de longa data. Foi por isso que marcaram de ir à boate, mesmo se encontrando durante as reuniões do grupo de estudo não conseguiam tempo de se divertirem juntos. Mas com o desfecho do encontro, Kai achou que deveria ter escutado seus instintos e ter ficado em casa estudando.

Não demorou muito e Toshiya acordou, indo até a cozinha. Não se surpreendeu em nada ao ver o moreno lá. Afinal, escutou os passos dele dando voltas e voltas pelo quarto, inquieto.

– Ohayo, Kai-chan – cumprimentou tentando conter um bocejo.

– Ohayo, Totchi – respondeu Kai oferecendo uma xícara de café recém-feito.

Os dois tomaram café em silêncio, se conheciam a tanto tempo que não precisavam travar uma conversa para saber como o outro estava, um simples olhar lhes revelava o que mil palavras não conseguiriam explicar.

Depois de tomarem café e arrumarem o apartamento, os dois saíram juntos rumo a casa de Ryouta, onde se preparavam para a prova. Essa era a rotina dos últimos dois meses. Entrar na universidade era um sonho que estava perto de se realizar. Kai queria cursar Comunicação, Toshiya queria entrar no curso de Artes.

Andavam pela rua enquanto conversavam sobre amenidades quando Kai foi chamado por um homem. Sem reconhecer a voz continuou andando até que o chamado se repetiu. Ao olhar para trás para ver quem o chamava, Kai gelou. De todas as pessoas no mundo ele era a última pessoa que esperava. Aoi caminhava rapidamente em sua direção com uma expressão mal-humorada. Parou a alguns passos de onde Kai e Toshiya estavam e disparou a pergunta:

– Você é Uke Yutaka, não?

– Sim – Kai respondeu meio hesitante.

– É você o rapaz conhecido como­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ Rato de Biblioteca? – perguntou sacudindo uma folha no ar, bem a frente do rosto de Kai.

Kai o encarou, admirando os traços bonitos, porém irritados do homem a sua frente. Seu olhar desceu reparando nas roupas que ele usava. Dessa vez estava vestido com uma camisa azul marinho semi-aberta, deixando à vista boa parte do peito alvo. Uma calça preta e justa, botas de couro, e muitos anéis completavam o visual arrojado.

– Responda! É o...

– Já ouvi. – Kai o interrompeu.

– E então?

A pergunta veio acompanhada de uma expressão de contrariedade, denunciando a evidente braveza.

– E então o quê? – perguntou Kai, evitando usar um tom irreverente, enquanto olhava algumas pessoas passarem por eles apressadas, provavelmente rumo aos seus trabalhos seculares.

– Explique isto! – vociferou Aoi, sacudindo novamente a folha.

Tranquilamente Kai pegou a folha que lhe era estendida de forma arrogante. Ao examinar o papel, ele notou que se tratava de uma caricatura. Aliás, muito divertida. Kai estava representado por um por um ratinho de óculos e aparelho nos dentes roendo livros e Aoi, sob a forma de um majestoso Dragão raivoso que apontava para ele e dizia qualquer coisa sobre _Aparência._

Os lábios de Kai se entreabriram em um sorriso divertido enquanto passava a folha para Toshiya olhar, irritando ainda mais Aoi que o observava atentamente.

– Pode me explicar o que é isso?

– Imagino que alguém achou divertido o que aconteceu entre nós na boate e resolveu ilustrar.

– Alguém jogou isso bem na frente da minha casa. Isso é um insulto!

Kai deu de ombros.

– É apenas uma brincadeira. Nós, japoneses gostamos de desenhar coisas do cotidiano de forma a alegrar as pessoas. Bem vindo de volta ao Japão!

– Pois eu não gosto! Destrua esse desenho e impeça que outros sejam distribuídos!

– Acho que está falando com a pessoa errada. E agora se me dá licença, precisamos ir agora. – fazendo um sinal a Toshiya que observava tudo em silêncio, começaram a se afastar.

– Nega que é você que aparece no desenho? – Aoi perguntou arrogante.

– Claro que não! Com certeza o Ratinho é uma caricatura minha. E o Dragão parece se referir a você. Obviamente os cartunistas acharam que eu, ou melhor, nós dois servimos como boa matéria para os lápis deles. Mas isso não importa. Logo mais eles encontrarão novas vítimas... Agora realmente precisamos ir, senão chegaremos atrasados em nosso compromisso. – novamente Kai e Toshiya começaram a se afastar na direção oposta.

– Não dê as costas para mim, garoto! – Aoi bufou com raiva.

Kai que já tinha se afastado alguns metros, girou a cabeça e, espiando sobre o ombro, disse com aspereza:

– Tenho nome. E não recebo ordens do _senhor_. Tenha um bom dia.

Nem bem tinha dado mais alguns passos quando sentiu seu braço ser puxado com brusquidão. Kai estreitou os olhos na direção de Aoi. A situação estava ficando constrangedora e ele acabaria chegando atrasado ao grupo de estudos, o que o deixava extremamente mal-humorado.

– Nenhum garoto vira as costa para mim! – Aoi falou em um tom raivoso segurando firmemente o braço de Kai.

– Ficará satisfeito se eu me desculpar? – Kai respirou fundo se segurando para não rolar os olhos.

– Ainda não terminei.

– Se não deseja ter seu nome envolvido ao meu... Essa não é a melhor maneira de consegui-lo.

– O que quer dizer? – Aoi perguntou um pouco confuso, mas sem perder a pose autoritária.

– Impedir-me de ir embora desse jeito é a pior solução. Se alguém estiver nos observando, não vai demorar muito para que surja outra caricatura.

Aoi ergueu as sobrancelhas, revelando perplexidade.

"_É realmente muito bonito"_, pensou Kai, antes de decidir explicar-lhe:

– Os cartunistas estão em todos os lugares que possa imaginar e não apenas nas boates. E quando se deparam com uma cena que imaginam interessante para satirizar, não hesitam em passá-la para o papel. Depois a imprimem e espalham por aí. Principalmente por você ser a nova celebridade do lugar. É a chamada liberdade de expressão.

– A culpa é toda sua! – acusou Aoi, apontando o dedo na direção de Kai.

– Não tenho nada a ver com isso. – Kai respondeu de forma contrariada. – Também não estou servindo de alvo para tais brincadeiras? Então, faça como eu, não permita que elas o aborreçam.

– Já foi vítima dessas brincadeiras antes? – Aoi quis saber.

– Sempre que eles não têm assunto novo... Eles me usam como inspiração para as brincadeiras. – Kai falou em tom conformado.

– Não concordo com isso. – Aoi foi taxativo.

– Não há o que se possa fazer – Kai deu de ombros.

– Por quê? – teimou Aoi.

– Liberdade. Eles podem brincar com as caricaturas conforme desejarem. Não importa a quem agradem ou desagradem. Por essa razão, prefiro ignorá-las.

– Então não há como impedi-los? – o mais velho perguntou em tom esperançoso.

– Lamento desapontá-lo. Agora poderia fazer o favor de soltar meu braço e me deixar ir embora.

– E se formos vistos juntos, apreciando a companhia um do outro, evitaria que nos satirizassem? – Aoi falou sem nem prestar atenção ao que Kai disse.

– Receio que não. Provavelmente, sempre o considerarão como um Dragão enfurecido.

– Não sou assim – rebateu Aoi.

– Vou aceitar sua palavra se fizer o favor de soltar meu braço e me deixar ir embora. – Kai puxou seu braço com brusquidão fazendo com que Aoi o soltasse.

– Está bem. Mas antes devo avisá-lo de que vou acompanhá-lo à festa promovida pela Universidade para os calouros. Irei buscá-lo às nove horas. Esteja pronto, odeio esperar.

Kai arregalou os olhos diante de tamanha impertinência.

– Não acha que está sendo insolente? Você nem sabe se irei à festa?

– Se não me engano você está na idade de entrar na Universidade, então é bom que vá as festa promovidas por ela para facilitar sua entrada, não? – Aoi falou calmamente.

– Mas é um direito meu escolher quem vai comigo. – Kai cruzou os braços em uma atitude de desafio.

– Isso é besteira. Vou buscá-lo às nove. Poderemos cortar o mal pela raiz. Ser for visto desfrutando da minha companhia, encontrarão outras pessoas para importunar.

– Parece ter se esquecido de um detalhe. – o sarcasmo de Kai era palpável.

– Qual? – o olhar curioso de Aoi irritou Kai ainda mais.

– O de que não aprecio sua companhia.

Para surpresa de Kai, Aoi deu uma gargalhada tão estrondosa que ele estremeceu.

– Esteja pronto às nove horas. Já disse que detesto esperar. – Aoi voltou a falar em tom calmo.

– Você nem sabe onde moro – Kai tentou desesperadamente se livrar do compromisso.

– No apartamento 15 A do 6º andar do edifício Chizuru.

Kai o fulminou com o olhar.

– Como você sabe disso?

– Tenho meus informantes. – Aoi riu travesso. – Esteja pronto às nove.

– Eu não disse que aceitaria. – teimou Kai.

– Vai preferir que eu o force?

– Seria capaz disso?

– Duvida?

Aoi deixou a questão no ar. Em seguida afastou-se indo em direção de Richard que os observava de longe.

Kai permaneceu imóvel, observando até que o excêntrico homem sumisse de vista. Respirando fundo, virou para Toshiya que apenas meneou a cabeça e ambos correram para não se atrasarem mais para o compromisso.

_**ooOoo**_

Kai nunca se importou tanto com sua aparência como naquela noite. Tudo o que queria era estar deslumbrante e atrair o máximo de atenção que conseguisse.

Escolheu uma camisa prateada de tecido semitransparente onde deixou os primeiros botões desabotoados deixando entrever seu alvo peito. Uma calça de couro negra bem justa delineando suas pernas. Botas pretas com detalhes prateados lhe davam um ar mais sensual. Em seu pescoço podia-se ver um crucifixo de prata. Alguns anéis completavam o visual.

Seu olhar era destacado com um pouco de lápis preto. E o perfume que usava era de uma fragrância máscula, porém suave.

Mirando-se no espelho ficou satisfeito com o que viu. Não que estivesse se arrumando para Shiroyama, mas queria mostrar que ele estava errado quanto ao que disse na boate.

Por volta das oito da noite, Kai terminava de se arrumar indo dar uma força para Toshiya, que estava tendo problemas para decidir com que roupa iria à festa. Acabou optando por uma camisa preta, calça da mesma cor e botas.

Às oito e meia, vendo que Toshiya continuava enrolado, Kai resolveu se adiantar e chamando um táxi se dirigiu ao local da festa. Preferira não esperar Aoi. Não queria e nem precisava de escolta. Muito menos de alguém arrogante pertencente à família que destruíra a vida da pessoa mais importante em sua vida.

_**ooOoo**_

As festas da Universidade de Tokyo Gakugei eram lendárias e muito restritas. Pouquíssimas pessoas tinham acesso a elas. Somente pessoas influentes ou com muito dinheiro eram convidadas. Mas esse não era o caso de Kai. Um amigo, veterano no curso de Comunicação, conseguiu um convite para Toshiya e outro para ele. Sua presença naquela festa era imprescindível para ser admitido na Universidade, considerada a melhor do Japão.

Antes da balada seria servido um jantar formal onde todos poderiam se conhecer melhor. Cada lugar era previamente determinado. E qual não foi a surpresa de Kai ao descobrir que se sentaria ao lado de Miyavi. Uma dor de cabeça já ameaçava despontar só de imaginar o que o excêntrico rapaz faria naquela noite. Meio a contragosto sentou-se em seu lugar, olhando para o lugar vazio ao seu lado. Percebeu então o alvoroço entre os convidados e ouviu o nome de Aoi sendo pronunciado em voz alta por um grupo de homens engravatados, provavelmente os patrocinadores da festa.

Forçando-se a permanecer imóvel, espiou com o canto dos olhos a imagem imponente de Aoi enquanto ele se aproximava. Espantou-se ao vê-lo acomodar-se na cadeira, do lado oposto da mesa, bem à sua frente. Sabia que aquele não era o lugar reservado a ele, uma vez que se tratava de uma figura de destaque.

Kai piscou duas vezes, quase não acreditando na elegância e sensualidade que ele apresentava. E, a julgar pelos sussurros, não tinha sido o único a notar. Aoi usava terno e calça brancos com alguns detalhes negros e uma camisa preta. Para completar usava uma corrente no pescoço com o pingente de dragão. Os cabelos negros e lisos estavam soltos, partidos ao meio, emoldurando o belo rosto com simplicidade. Kai engoliu em seco. O homem do outro lado era mesmo de tirar o fôlego!

O par de olhos castanhos de Aoi revirava-se nas órbitas, como se não quisessem perder nenhum detalhe ao seu redor. Parecia não se importar com os olhares e cochichos. Na verdade, parecia apreciá-los.

Naquele instante o dono da Universidade tomou seu lugar na cabeceira da mesa e deu por iniciado o jantar. Garçons uniformizados serviam os mais variados tipos de comida. Tudo regado a muito vinho e champanhe.

O número de pessoas presentes era impressionante! Tokyo Gakugei era famosa por promover eventos gigantescos, onde acordos milionários eram fechados entre a Universidade e empresas importantes.

Kai não imaginava onde Miyavi estava. E também não estava preocupado. O que realmente o perturbava era aquele par de olhos castanhos que o observavam, quase que indiscretamente.

O som de taças de cristal sendo servidas e o barulho de talheres, além dos sussurros entre os convidados, de repente, começou a incomodar Kai, que se viu isolado e solitário em meio a tantas pessoas desconhecidas. Arrependeu-se de não ter esperado Toshiya, pois pelo menos teria com quem conversar. Ele também se sentia desconfortável com os toques "acidentais" do homem acomodado à sua direita, além do olhar fixo de Aoi, atento ao menor gesto que fizesse.

"_Não poderia ser pior"_, pensou enquanto levava a taça com vinho tinto aos lábios sorvendo um pouco do conteúdo.

Mas estava enganado...

– Estou decepcionado com você, Kai-chan.

A voz de Miyavi precedeu-lhe a aproximação. Sua expressão estava carregada, denotando um misto de tristeza e contrariedade. Kai observou como ele estava bonito vestindo uma camisa vermelha com decote em V e detalhes dourados, uma calça preta e botas. Seus cabelos azuis estavam arrepiados e seu piercing combinava com a camisa.

"_Realmente faríamos um belo casal"_, Kai pensou enquanto Miyavi acomodava-se ao seu lado, no lugar previamente determinado.

– Nem sequer foi direto comigo. Como teve coragem? – Miyavi continuou em um tom melancólico e revoltado.

– Não sei do que está falando, Miyavi. – a expressão de Kai era de total confusão.

Miyavi jogou um papel dobrado, próximo a um dos talheres dele. Kai fechou os olhos respirando fundo, desolado.

"_Miyavi não tem jeito"_, lamentou em pensamento. Tornou a abrir os olhos e apanhou o papel.

Tratava-se de outra caricatura envolvendo Aoi. No desenho o Dragão carregava o Ratinho sobre o ombro e fugia pelos ares ostentando uma expressão de vitória, enquanto um Pavão corria desesperado, tentando alcançá-los.

– E então? – perguntou Miyavi, entortando a boca com indignação.

– O caricaturista não é dos melhores. – Kai respondeu em tom baixo, dando de ombros.

– Está negando os fatos? – Miyavi perguntou veemente.

– Não vale a pena desperdiçar tempo com isso – Kai respondeu calmamente, repondo o papel na mesa.

– Será que posso? – a voz de Aoi foi ouvida, enquanto esticava o braço por cima da mesa, para alcançar o papel.

Kai se surpreendeu pela descompostura do gesto. Então percebeu que os lábios de Shiroyama se estreitaram ao contemplar o desenho.

– Então, eu venci? – indagou Aoi sem se dirigir a alguém em particular. A seguir mostrou a caricatura para a jovem sentada ao seu lado direito.

Kai fechou os olhos ao perceber que o papel estava sendo passado de mão em mão, provocando risos e comentários.

– Se queria me magoar, garanto que conseguiu Kai-chan – queixou-se Myv.

– E se pretendia acabar com a minha reputação na Universidade, teve êxito – Kai respondeu entre os dentes.

– Não era minha intenção. Mas agora estou considerando a possibilidade. – Miyavi foi extremamente seco.

– Aquele desenho não significa nada. Hoje quando eu estava indo ao encontro do grupo de estudos acabei encontrando com o Shiroyama. Apenas conversamos. Foi só isso. – Kai procurou de todas as formas acalmar os ânimos de Miyavi.

– Pelo que me lembro, você disse que não valia a pena desperdiçar tempo com explicações. – Miyavi se fixou nos olhos de Kai, todo o sarcasmo evidente em sua voz.

– E não vale.

– E pensar que até a noite de ontem você nem o conhecia... – Miyavi olhou para seu prato, suspirando.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – o moreno elevou a voz, indignado.

– Você sabe muito bem. – Miyavi voltou a encarar o moreno.

Kai respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. A discussão estava começando a chamar a atenção, e tudo o que menos queria era prejudicar sua imagem diante dos administradores da Universidade.

Com as mãos trêmulas pegou a taça de vinho, tomando um longo gole antes de responder:

– Não, Miyavi, eu realmente não sei o que você quis dizer com isso.

– Você sabe sim – a intensidade do olhar de Myv era constrangedora – Não estou brincando. Desejo mais do que sua amizade.

– Sabe que não é possível, Myv. Sinto muito – Kai disse, repousando uma das mãos no braço dele em um gesto amigável.

O que ele não esperava era que Miyavi lhe aprisionasse a mão com o braço livre.

– Sempre me desprezou Kai, apesar das inúmeras tentativas que fiz para lhe agradar – falava enquanto apertava o pulso delicado em uma carícia. – Desde que te conheci não consigo parar de pensar em você. Eu me aproximo na esperança de poder ficar por poucos instantes ao seu lado, mas até isso você me nega. E nem um simples beijo ou carícia recebi de você. Sabe o que isso significa para mim? E, se eu o encontrar em outros braços, juro que perco a cabeça.

Kai engoliu em seco. Não queria responder e arriscar-se a uma cena desagradável. Tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi puxar a mão livrando-se do contato.

– Não subestime um homem apaixonado – Miyavi ameaçou e abandonou o local.

Yutaka nunca desconfiara da intensidade dos sentimentos de Miyavi. Para ele era algo passageiro, fogo de palha. Agora que sabia, não tinha a menos idéia do que faria a respeito.

Durante toda a cena, Kai não percebeu que era observado com atenção por um par de olhos castanhos.

_**ooOoo**_

A semana que se seguiu foi a mais corrida da vida de Kai. Ele e Toshiya passaram as madrugadas estudando e se preparando para a prova que aconteceria naquele dia.

Kai levantou mais cedo do que necessário, e saiu antes de Toshiya, sem nem ao menos tomar café da manhã. Chegou com muita antecedência no prédio onde ocorreria a prova. Estava muito nervoso, a ansiedade tirando a tranqüilidade habitual. Aquele dia era muito importante em sua vida, pois o sucesso daquela prova significava ver seu sonho realizado.

Tentava focalizar em tudo o que estudara, mas as palavras de Miyavi não lhe saiam da cabeça. Tudo aquilo o deixara muito confuso. Sempre o vira como amigo. Um amigo safado. Mas somente um amigo. E agora que se deparara com os sentimentos dele não queria magoá-lo.

Finalmente a hora do exame chegou. Kai já estava a ponto de arrancar os cabelos de tanta agonia, odiava esperar. O moreno juntamente com 50 pessoas entrou no grande auditório onde fariam a prova. Receberam as orientações dos professores e foi dado início ao exame.

Ao receber o bloco de perguntas todo o nervosismo que assolava Kai passou. Sua mente se desligara de todos os problemas externos e rapidamente respondeu às perguntas com total segurança. Sua prova ocorreu sem problema algum. Foi o primeiro a terminar. Estava muito difícil, mas sua intuição dizia que ele havia se saído muito bem.

Assim que saiu do local da prova foi até uma cafeteria se encontrar com Toshiya pra tentar relaxar de todo o stress da semana.

– Essa semana foi uma loucura – Totchi colocava mais açúcar em seu café.

– Eu que o diga. – Kai olhava a chuva que começava a cair do lado de fora do café.

– Sabe Kai, eu acho que quanto mais tempo você esperar para contar para ele, pior será. – Toshiya parou de mexer o café e tomou um gole.

– Do que está falando Totchi? – Kai perguntou, confuso pela mudança brusca de assunto.

– Do Shiroyama. – respondeu simplesmente.

– Ah, disso. – Kai fez um gesto de desdém com a mão. – Acho que sou bem grandinho para tomar minhas decisões no momento que achar certo.

– É verdade. Mas, se eu tivesse alguma coisa a ver com esse assunto, faria questão de lhe passar um bom sermão. – Totchi respondeu enquanto mordia um croissant.

– Por quê? – curioso, Kai olhou para os olhos de Toshiya.

– Por deixar o Shiroyama fazer papel de besta. Imagino o tempo que levou aprontando-se para aquele encontro. Ele estava muito gostoso. Deveria tê-lo visto! – Toshiya colocou o croissant de lado e encarou Kai.

– Eu vi. – a lembrança de Aoi naquela festa voltou à mente de Kai, fazendo-o corar intensamente.

– Então sabe o que estou dizendo. – Toshiya continuou como se não tivesse reparado no embaraço de Kai.

– Posso lhe assegurar que ele mereceu. – Kai começou a colocar açúcar em seu café. - Aliás, você estava ao meu lado e sabe disso. Ele é um homem arrogante e pensa que pode me dar ordens. Além disso, tentou me constranger na frente de todos, quando mostrou a uma porção de pessoas a caricatura que Miyavi trouxera. E como se não bastasse ainda concluiu a chacota referindo-se ao desenho como se aquilo fosse uma prova de que ele _venceu_.

Kai falava acaloradamente sem reparar que colocava açúcar demais no café.

– Deve ter agido assim por estar magoado com a desfeita que você lhe fez. – Toshiya disse olhando para o nervosismo de Kai.

– Não importa! Ele não tem o direito de mandar ou desmandar em mim. – quando Kai tomou um gole do café, não agüentou e acabou por se engasgar por causa do doce exagerado.

Toshiya não se segurou e gargalhou, recebendo um olhar atravessado de Kai, que fazia um gesto afobado para que o garçom lhe trouxesse água. Depois que Kai foi 'socorrido' pelo garçom, Toshiya voltou a ficar sério e disse calmamente:

– Está bem. Não vamos mais falar a respeito disso. Mas ainda acho que lhe deve a verdade. Ele tem o direito de saber o que aconteceu com Kazuki, afinal era o irmão mais velho dele.

Kai endireitou as costas num movimento brusco. Em seu rosto estava estampada toda a contrariedade que se passava em seu interior.

– Por Kami-Sama! Será que é preciso mesmo? – murmurou com pesar.

– Vou lhe dizer mais, Kai: Kenta gostaria que Aoi soubesse.

– Kenta só sofreu por causa da família Shiroyama. Essa é a mais pura verdade – havia irritação na voz do moreno.

– Ele estava apaixonado, Kai. E faria de tudo para ficar com Kazuki, mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo. Se Ikeda Shiroyama fosse mais flexível a história não teria esse final infeliz.

– Está dizendo que a culpa foi toda do pai de Kazuki? – Kai abaixou o tom de voz, mergulhando em lembranças tristes.

– Sim. Ikeda Shiroyama fez um inferno da vida do filho e de Kenta.

– Isso mesmo, Totchi. Kenta entregou-se ao filho do lobo mau. Aquele homem não mediu esforços até destruir o amor que eles tinham. Com esse amor meu amigo só conseguiu a própria ruína. – olhando pela janela, viu a chuva bater contra os vidros e desabafou – E ainda me condena pela forma como tratei Aoi?

– Não pode culpá-lo pelas atitudes do pai. – Toshiya também olhou pela janela. Sua voz era conciliadora.

– Falando assim, as coisas parecem tão fáceis...

– Lembre-se de que Aoi não sabe da história. Ikeda fez questão de que ninguém soubesse os verdadeiros motivos da morte de seu primogênito. Você sabe que ele chegou a mandar sumir com todos aqueles que sabiam. Você só escapou porque Kenta te protegeu.

– Nem me fale isso! – Kai exclamou, encostando a testa no vidro gelado. Suspirou profundamente, o cansaço dos últimos dias parecia finalmente esgotá-lo.

Por alguns momentos, ficaram em silêncio, enquanto Toshiya terminava de comer seu croissant.

– E então? – Totchi quis saber. – Quando vai contar a Aoi sobre o irmão dele.

– Não sei. Não é tão simples assim.

– Claro que é! Além do mais, aposto que o homem está em suas mãos. É só agarrá-lo! Dessa vez será diferente, pois você já sabe quais os perigos que enfrentará e poderá se preparar. Não será como foi com Kenta.

Kai ergueu os profundos olhos castanhos, atônito.

– Sobre o quê você está falando Totchi?

– Oras, Kai. Não vai me dizer que você não reparou como Aoi olha pra você, vai? – o tom irônico do amigo não agradou a Kai, que já preparava uma resposta, mas antes que ela chegasse, Ryouta apareceu na mesa, sentando-se ao lado de Kai.

– Oh, era com vocês mesmo que eu queria falar. Que bom que encontrei vocês dois aqui! – o loiro sorria animado – Consegui três convites pra festa que a Universidade dará hoje pra comemorar a prova e queria que vocês fossem comigo.

Kai e Toshiya se entreolharam e sorrindo voltaram a olhar o rapaz que estendia os convites para eles. Sem hesitação os dois aceitaram, agradecendo entusiasmados ao amigo.

– Vai ser divertido ter vocês lá. Assim sei que não ficarei sozinho. – Ryouta disse, dispensando os agradecimentos.

– Vai ser ótimo estar lá. Possivelmente conheceremos nossos futuros colegas de turma. – os olhos de Toshiya brilhavam animados.

– Obrigado de verdade, Ryo. – Kai também sorria animado. Toda a atmosfera pesada da conversa de antes havia sido dissipada.

– Bem, tenho que ir. Como a festa é hoje, preciso arrumar minha roupa – Ryouta levantou-se da mesa, e acenando para os amigos se afastou.

– Ele é doidinho. – Toshiya comentou rindo, enquanto Kai encarava o convite. – O que foi Kai? Alguma coisa errada?

– Sei lá! Mas parece que em todas as festas que apareço ultimamente sempre acontece algo estranho. – pensativo, o moreno falou em voz baixa.

– Pára de frescura Uke Yutaka. Como dissemos vai ser divertido.

– Espero mesmo que seja. – sem mais nada dizer, Kai chamou o garçom e pagou a conta.

A chuva já havia passado quando os dois saíram da cafeteria. Os dois caminharam lado a lado em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos.

Não demoraram muito a chegar ao apartamento em que moravam. Totchi foi direto tomar um banho, enquanto Kai foi ao seu quarto e jogando-se na cama exausto, encarou o teto.

"_Devo mesmo falar tudo pro Aoi? Será que realmente isso é o certo a se fazer?"_, fechando os olhos deixou que o cansaço de todos aqueles dias tensos o levasse a mergulhar no mundo nos sonhos.

_**ooOoo**_

Olhando-se no espelho do quarto Kai apreciou sua aparência. A camisa branca bordada em prateado que delineava bem seu corpo estava desabotoada até o meio, a calça preta justa marcava suas coxas e a bota negra o deixava com o ar meio rebelde. Seu cabelo de um tom castanho escuro estava jogado para o lado, ocultando-lhe uma parte do rosto, o lápis preto bem definido deixando seu olhar enigmático. Seu perfume amadeirado era suave. Estava perfeito.

Saindo do quarto encontrou Toshiya esperando-o na sala. Parou na soleira da porta admirando o amigo. Ele estava impecável, todo de branco, com os cabelos negros jogados para trás com gel. Várias correntes completavam o visual. E seu sorriso animado era contagiante. Caminhando até ele, Kai falou em tom brincalhão:

– Vai agarrar quantos por lá?

– Acho que uns... – Totchi fingiu pensar –... três pra começar.

– Convencido! – Kai acusou sorrindo.

– Oras, foi você quem perguntou – Totchi defendeu-se.

Alguns instantes de silêncio se fizeram na sala. Os dois se encararam e então, do nada, as gargalhadas explodiram.

– Melhor irmos, não gosto de chegar quando as festas já estão lotadas – Kai disse ao olhar o relógio na parede que acusava 21h.

– Como sempre você é um anti-social. – Totchi se encaminhou para a porta de saída, abrindo-a e esperando que Kai passasse.

– É você que é um 'arroz de festa' – sorrindo, o moreno esperou no corredor o amigo trancar a porta e juntos foram até o elevador.

Sem mais delongas, os dois saíram para o ar gélido da noite, pegaram um táxi e foram até a mansão onde a festa era promovida. O lugar era ladeado por altas árvores e o caminho até a porta de entrada estava todo iluminado.

Kai e Toshiya não tiveram problemas na identificação com os seguranças e ainda se surpreenderam ao descobrir que tinham ganhado convites VIP.

Ao entrarem no salão se surpreenderam com a beleza da decoração. O lugar estava todo iluminado por velas e vários garçons andavam pelos convidados já presentes servindo-lhes bebidas e petiscos. Em outro cômodo podia-se ver uma pista de dança iluminada por globos onde a música animada já embalava alguns jovens veteranos da Universidade. Logo à frente da porta de entrada, na outra extremidade da sala, havia uma parede de vidro, com duas portas que davam acesso ao jardim. Tudo ali também estava repleto de velas.

A festa seguia sem complicações. Estava tudo bem agitado. Conversas e risos para todo o lado. Toshiya não saia do lado de Kai e depois de um tempo Ryouta se reuniu a eles. A noite passava rapidamente, à meia-noite a Ceia tradicional da Universidade em comemoração às novas turmas que se iniciariam dentro de algumas semanas.

Kai estava meio alheio a tudo o que acontecia, aquela festa lhe lembrava a última em que estivera. Recordou com desgosto da cena que Miyavi fez por causa da caricatura e de tudo, do vexame que passou sendo o motivo dos cochichos durante o restante do jantar e na conversa sobre Aoi que teve com Toshiya. Sacudiu um pouco a cabeça tentando desviar seus pensamentos desse rumo perigoso, não queria ficar emburrado no meio da festa.

– Kai – a voz de Ryouta despertou o moreno de seus devaneios – Se importa se eu roubar o Totchi para uma dança?

– Ah, claro que não – Kai sorriu radiante mostrando suas belas covinhas – Vão! Se divirtam bastante.

– Tem certeza que não ficará chateado por ficar sozinho nesse tempo – a voz de Toshiya vinha em tom de desculpas – Afinal combinamos não nos separar.

– Podem ir – Kai encorajou, gesticulando com a mão – Não se preocupem comigo. Ficarei bem.

– Não demoraremos, ok? – Ryouta também estava meio sem graça.

– Ora, rapazes, isso aqui é uma festa. Não se prendam a mim, vão se divertir. – ainda sorrindo, Kai pegou um copo com sake na bandeja de um dos garçons que passavam por ali.

– Está certo, então. – Toshiya sorriu para o amigo e acompanhou Ryouta até a pista de dança.

Kai ficou observando os amigos dançarem uma música animada, sorrindo ao vê-los se divertindo, mas sua mente ainda estava longe.

"_Kenta também gostava de dançar"_, suspirou tristemente, baixando os olhos para sua bebida.

– Está tão lindo com essa expressão tristonha, Kai-chan... Que minha vontade é apertar essas bochechas fofas – Kai ergueu a cabeça encontrando os olhos de Miyavi, em seu semblante a censura era evidente.

– Não acredito que nem aqui tenho paz. – Kai disse entre os dentes – Ainda não o perdoei Ishihara.

– Um anjo como você sempre acaba por se apiedar de um pobre apaixonado como eu! – Myv se aproximou passando os braços sobre os ombros do menor.

– Nem vem, Takamasa – Kai se afastou com brusquidão – Nem começa com as bajulações de sempre. Me dá uma folga.

– Ah, como poderei te dar uma folga? – Myv fez um bico falsamente chateado – A quem mais devotaria meu coração?

– A qualquer outro que queira levar pra cama. – Kai respondeu levemente irritado voltando a observar os amigos na pista de dança.

– Não há outro que eu queira levar pra cama além de você, Kaizinho. – Miyavi sussurra perto do ouvido de Kai.

– Ah, conta outra Myv.

– Mas é verdade, Kai-chan. – Kai teve que rir, Miyavi era mesmo insistente.

Um silêncio se instalou entre eles. Os dois ficaram a olhar Toshiya e Ryouta que chamavam a atenção de todos na pista de dança.

– Eles parecem estar se divertindo muito. – Ishihara comentou sorrindo.

– Parecem mesmo – Kai concordou, dando um gole em sua bebida.

– Eu acho que eles se gostam. – Miyavi disse ainda de olho na pista de dança.

– Também acho. Desde o inicio das reuniões na casa do Ryouta que vejo um brilho diferente nos olhos dos dois. Acho que o problema é que eles não aceitam o que sentem.

– Ainda bem que esse não é nosso caso, não é? – Miyavi fala se aproximando de Kai, seus corpos quase se encostando.

– Ishihara, sabe muito bem que _não_ temos um caso. Por que insiste tanto nisso? – Kai respondeu ríspido afastando-se bruscamente.

– O que tenho a perder? – Myv perguntou com uma pitada de ironia na voz, dando de ombros. Mas seus olhos faiscaram com um brilho de tristeza.

Kai desviou o olhar, para evitar discutir. O comportamento de Miyavi estava passando dos limites. A inconveniência estava estragando a amizade.

– Ishihara Takamasa... Hum... Miyavi... Presumo? – uma voz grave com forte sotaque britânico ecoou atrás dos dois jovens que perdidos em seus pensamentos nem notaram a aproximação.

Aoi juntou-se a eles. Kai imaginou a quanto tempo ele estaria por perto e se ouvira o que Miyavi e ele conversavam.

Ao vê-lo, Myv retesou todos os músculos, perdendo a jovialidade de momentos antes.

– Shiroyama! Estou em dúvida se devo apertar-lhe a mão ou socá-lo – os olhos do rapaz faiscavam, fingindo brincar, mas tenso, denotando uma sutil ameaça.

– Me socar? Por quê? Por causa _dele_? – Aoi ironizou, olhando Kai demoradamente enquanto enfatizava a última palavra.

Myv assentiu com a cabeça, lançando um olhar para Kai e Aoi acrescentou:

– Uma vez que ele não vale a pena, o melhor é trocarmos um cumprimento.

Aoi estendeu a mão e Miyavi aceitou sem hesitar. Kai ficou penalizado ao ver os dedos do rapaz de cabelos azuis perderem a cor ao serem praticamente esmagados com o aperto vigoroso.

Quando Aoi o libertou, Myv disfarçou a mão dolorida colocando-a no bolso da calça branca que vestia.

– Pelo o que o anfitrião me informou, você deve se sentar ao meu lado na mesa do jantar – Aoi se dirigiu a Kai que desviou os olhos da mão de Miyavi e encarou nos olhos negros que o perscrutavam.

Um silêncio pesado recaiu sobre o trio. Myv olhava magoado para Kai, que corava pelo incomodo da situação. Aoi sorria discretamente da cena, desviando os olhos de Miyavi para Kai, um brilho divertido nos olhos.

Após alguns instantes o silêncio foi quebrado pelo diretor da Universidade que chamava a todos para irem ao Grande Salão onde a Ceia iria acontecer.

– Vamos, então? Já estão nos chamando – Aoi fez um gesto indicando para que Kai o acompanhasse. Não se contendo, olhou para Miyavi e provocou enquanto se afastava – É melhor procurar ajuda para cuidar da mão, Takamasa.

Kai olhou por sobre o ombro vendo a fisionomia do amigo endurecer. Suspirando baixinho, fechou os olhos com força enquanto se deixava conduzir para a mesa do jantar.

"_Essa será uma longa noite!"_, pensou ao abrir os olhos e encarar Aoi que cumprimentava o amigo que o acompanhara à boate.

_**Continua...**_

**_

* * *

_**

Sensei,

Demorou, mas chegou!!! Eis aqui seu presente de aniversário.

Espero que aprecie cada palavra, pois essa fic é totalmente dedicada à você. *gruda na Kaline*

Agradeço de coração à minha Mommis, amiga e beta Lady Anúbis pela betagem deliciosa.  
Agradeço também à Yume Vy e a Samantha Tiger Blackthorn pelas dicas e incentivo.

A cena da entrada do Aoi na boate foi inspirado no Live Action "Fórmula 17". Assistam e se divirtam com essa comédia romântica.

Espero pelos comentários.

Beijos e até a próxima!!!

Eri-Chan

1 de Maio de 2009 - 13h:31min

* * *


	2. Parte II

**Título:**Indomitable Passion**  
Autora: **Eri-Chan**  
Beta: **Lady Anúbis  
**Fandom: **The GazettE e Dir en Grey**  
Casal: **Aoi x Kai**  
Classificação**: NC-17**  
Gênero**: AU, angust, romance**  
Disclamer: **the GazettE, Miyavi e Dir en Grey não me pertencem e sim à PS Company, que detém seus respectivos direitos autorais.**  
Sinopse: **Ele sabe que aquele homem pode ser a realização de seu sonho... Ou de seu pior pesadelo. Pois Kai guarda segredos que poderão mudar a vida de ambos. Antes de revelá-los, porém, ele precisa conquistar o coração daquele homem indomável.**  
Observação:** Fic presente de aniversário para minha amada Sensei, **Lady Bogard**. É minha forma de agradecer sua atenção e carinho. Sensei, você merece cada palavra escrita aqui. Perdão por chegar **TÃO** atrasado *se mata*

**Indomitable Passion**_**  
**__**Eri-Chan**_

**Parte II**

Após o discurso do diretor da Universidade e de um dos patrocinadores foi oficializado o início da 'Ceia', comemorando um novo ano letivo que estava para começar. Garçons finamente vestidos entraram no grande salão servindo todos os presentes com extrema elegância e classe.

Kai olhou a sua volta vendo os inúmeros convidados desfrutando de conversas animadas e se sentiu perdido e solitário. Procurou Toshiya e Ryouta entre as pessoas, os encontrando sentados na extremidade oposta da mesa, debatendo avidamente com dois mentores da universidade. Conformado, o rapaz deixou seu olhar recair sobre o moreno ao seu lado. Suspirou baixinho, não podia negar que havia algo em Aoi que ele não compreendia muito bem, mas só o fato de estar ao lado dele causava um bem-estar agradável, fazendo-o se sentir feliz e extasiado. Tudo ao redor parecia ganhar cores novas. Era como se de repente tudo fosse perfeito e no mundo não existissem problemas.

Aoi percebendo que era observado abriu um discreto sorriso de lado enquanto admirava a agitação do lugar. Apreciou a escolha dos organizadores da festa pela suave música clássica que deixava o ambiente agradável e que juntamente com o ruído das conversas preenchiam o silêncio entre o jovem ao seu lado e ele. Tomando um gole do vinho que lhe fora servido acompanhou com os olhos negros algumas pessoas que chegavam agora no salão do jantar, entre elas seu amigo Richard.

Kai percebeu que o lugar à sua esquerda, reservado a Miyavi, ainda estava vazio. Sentiu-se culpado por aquele incidente. Mais uma vez percorreu o salão com os olhos, preocupado com o rapaz de cabelos azuis. O silêncio estava cada vez mais pesado e seria bom ter a companhia do amigo, mesmo que fosse pra ficar driblando das investidas descaradas. Tudo era melhor do que do jeito que estava.

O moreno mais novo foi servido de uma porção de assado acompanhado por uma salada inglesa temperada com ervas finas, mas não se sentiu tentado a comer mais do que algumas garfadas. Não que estivesse ruim, ao contrário, o cozinheiro se esmerara tanto na aparência quanto no sabor das iguarias. E todas foram servidas na temperatura adequada. Ele, porém, não tinha apetite suficiente para dar conta de tamanha fartura. O mesmo não acontecia com Aoi, que devorava literalmente tudo que lhe era servido. Era nítida a satisfação e a descontração do mais velho.

– Você come menos que uma criança. – Afirmou Aoi, sem se importar com o tom rude.

Kai olhou de maneira atravessada e engoliu em seco antes de responder com a voz firme:

– A maioria das pessoas não faria uma observação dessas de modo tão grosseiro... Sem nem ao menos ter intimidade, senhor.

– As pessoas que notei ao seu redor também não são _tão educadas_ assim. – O tom petulante em sua voz era intimidador.

– Como disse? – Kai encarou o outro com o cenho fechado.

– Acho que me entendeu muito bem – Aoi rebateu com desdém, tomando mais um gole de vinho.

Kai deu de ombros e, como o movimento brusco, uma mecha mais comprida do cabelo cobriu parcialmente seu rosto. Notou que os olhos negros perscrutadores acompanharam o movimento encontrando os seus, mirando de forma intensa os negros como a noite. Desviando o olhar, contrariado, para seu prato, Kai comentou em tom seco:

– O senhor é muito pretensioso!

– Sou? – O moreno perguntou, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

– E começo a crer que também é muito arrogante – Kai continuou como se não houvesse tido nenhuma interrupção.

– Então por que fez questão da minha companhia? – O sarcasmo se estampava na fisionomia de Shiroyama.

– Fiz isso? – O choque e a incredulidade fizeram com que a voz do mais novo saísse mais alta do que queria, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas mais próximas.

– Nosso anfitrião me revelou que você lhe pediu que reservasse um lugar para mim a seu lado. Já que não aprecia meus modos, imagino que o motivo para tal solicitação seja provocar ciúme em seu amante.

Kai arregalou os olhos com espanto, corando furiosamente, sua respiração se alterando nitidamente e, antes que pudesse argumentar, Aoi inclinou-se lentamente e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido com sua voz grave:

– Não precisava disso. Ele já está enciumado o suficiente. – Afastou-se sorrindo descaradamente.

Kai respirou fundo, fazendo o máximo para não perder a calma e jogar todo o vinho sobre o homem ao seu lado, pois não queria acabar se colocando numa situação constrangedora na frente de todos os presentes e assim acabar com suas chances de entrar na universidade. Ele alcançou a taça de vinho tinto à sua frente e sorveu dois goles da bebida, a fim de refrescar a garganta ressecada pelo nervosismo que aquele homem lhe provocava. Até se esqueceu do bem-estar de momentos antes.

Aoi encarou Kai, vendo em seu rosto a revolução de seus pensamentos. Não sabia bem o porquê, mas gostava de provocar o mais novo, sentia um misto de prazer e diversão ao vê-lo rebater suas indiretas à altura. Era visível a personalidade forte e indomável do jovem e isso o fez se questionar sobre os motivos que o levavam a querer estudar numa universidade tão rígida, em que a disciplina era conseguida a todo o custo.

Minutos se passaram em que os dois ficaram em silêncio. Não mais se encaravam, mergulhados que estavam em seus próprios pensamentos. O volume das conversas ao redor parecia ter triplicado e isso fez Kai recordar da época em que saia com os amigos por conta própria e não sendo ameaçado. Lembrou-se das brincadeiras de Kenta, dos finais de semana em que acampavam. Perdido que estava nessas lembranças o rapaz se assustou ao ouvir a voz de Yuu.

– Por que escolheu essa Universidade? – Aoi perguntou, interrompendo o pesado silêncio que se instalou entre eles.

– Como assim por quê? – Kai rebateu a pergunta, curioso.

– Vejo você tão empenhado em estudar, em comparecer às festas, em que é nítido seu desconforto, só para ser visto pelos mais influentes da instituição. Todo esse esforço para entrar aqui. Tudo isso atiçou minha curiosidade. De tantas ótimas faculdades japonesas, por que justamente essa?

Kai observou Aoi em silêncio por alguns instantes, cogitando sobre o que falar. É claro que ele tinha seus motivos para se esforçar tanto para entrar justamente em Tokyo Gakugei, mas, isso ele não dividia com ninguém. Pensou em Kenta e sobre tudo o que ele lhe contara sobre aquele lugar. Respirou fundo e escolhendo as palavras respondeu:

– Não há um motivo específico, apenas acho que é uma ótima instituição para se apresentar em um currículo.

Aoi desviou o olhar, fitando o arranjo de rosas amarelas que estava disposto no centro da mesa, sua expressão pensativa. Não estava convencido com a resposta dada pelo jovem ao seu lado, mas percebeu que não receberia mais do que aquilo.

Kai estranhou a reação, aliás, a situação em si era estranha. Queria muito saber quem era o infeliz que mentira para o mais velho dizendo que ele o queria sentado ao seu lado. A única coisa que o mantinha sob controle era pensar nas várias formas com que poderia se vingar do mentiroso que o colocou nessa enrascada. Perdido nesses pensamentos, o jovem se assustou ao ouvir a voz de Aoi:

– E se eu lhe conseguisse uma vaga em outra universidade prestigiada, o que você faria? – Yuu deu um sorriso tão bonito, seus olhos brilharam tão sinceros que Kai forçou-se a desviar o olhar, estranhando o frio que lhe percorreu a espinha de ponta a ponta.

– Bem... – Kai não sabia o que responder. Havia sido pego de surpresa.

– Então? O que acha da proposta? – Aoi encarou o moreno em expectativa. – Até pago o primeiro semestre do curso que você quiser para compensar essa mudança de planos.

Kai limitou-se a olhar nos orbes negros, não tendo a mínima idéia de onde ele queria chegar falando aquilo.

– Não vai me responder? – Aoi impacientou-se com o silêncio do outro, sendo grosseiro e atraindo mais alguns olhares para os dois.

– Ainda não consegui entender aonde quer chegar com essa proposta – Kai respondeu simplesmente, enquanto pegava a taça que o garçom acabara de encher.

Yuu encolheu os ombros e abriu os braços. O movimento fez com que o casaco negro que usava se abrisse, exibindo a camisa também negra e bem justa que lhe delineava o corpo. Kai ficou perplexo com a visão daquele torso tão perfeito e tão próximo, que quando percebeu estava com a boca entreaberta, respirando com dificuldade.

– Pelo que vejo você atua demais – A voz de Aoi saiu raivosa, mas um brilho de decepção faiscou rapidamente em seu olhar.

– Por que diz isso? – Kai tentou ao máximo controlar a altura de sua voz, seu tom indignado atraindo ainda mais olhares para os dois.

– Porque você diz que não escolheu estudar na Tokyo Gakugei por um motivo especifico, mas, mesmo eu oferecendo pagar o primeiro semestre em outra universidade você se faz de desentendido como forma de negação. – Apesar da fisionomia neutra, Aoi apertava a taça de vinho.

– Eu ainda não consigo ver um motivo bom o suficiente para abrir mão de tudo o que investi para conseguir uma vaga aqui – Kai disparou em tom baixo.

– Como eu não lhe dei um bom motivo? – Aoi ergueu as sobrancelhas em espanto. O que quer mais? Que eu aumente minha proposta? Então está certo, pago metade do seu curso.

– Acha que simplesmente me subornar irá funcionar? Não sou interesseiro como você deve estar pensando. – Kai respondeu ácido.

– E como sabe o que eu penso ou deixo de pensar? Por acaso você fica pensando em mim, preocupado com minha opinião? – O moreno mais velho perguntou malicioso.

– Quanta bobagem dita por uma pessoa só – A voz de Kai estava trêmula, o nervosismo aumentando rapidamente – Tenho coisas melhores pra fazer do que ficar pensando em você.

– Coisas melhores do que eu? Impossível! – O tom arrogante fez Kai desejar socar aquele rosto perfeito para assim poder apagar aquele sorrisinho vitorioso que tanto o irritava.

– Se o chamei de presunçoso, senhor, permita-me reforçar a observação. – O moreninho bufou, cruzando os braços.

– Não precisa ficar zangado! Estou só testando a mercadoria antes de comprar. E pode ter certeza que gosto do que vejo – Aoi sentenciou abrindo um sorriso irresistível.

– Está equivocado, senhor. – Kai fechou ainda mais o cenho.

– Então pra que o jogo? – Aoi perguntou em tom curioso.

– Jogo? Como assim? – Kai descruzou os braços, confuso.

– Ora... O do namoro. Pensei que estivesse participando dele.

– Jogo do namoro? Quer dizer um arranjo amoroso? – Yutaka perguntou, indignado, esforçando-se para manter a voz em um tom baixo. – Não é nada disso! Eu apenas... – interrompeu-se para permitir ao garçom que recolhesse o prato, para a sobremesa.

Kai estava tão irritado ao perceber-se indefeso e acuado diante daquele homem, que teve vontade de despejar de uma só vez o segredo que pretendia lhe contar e sair dali o mais rápido possível. Contudo, preferiu respirar fundo e controlar-se. Quem sabe se contasse até dez ajudaria? E foi o que começou a fazer, em pensamento, com os olhos fechados.

– O que está fazendo? – Quis saber o mais velho, sem ocultar a curiosidade.

– Contando até dez. – Kai respondeu ainda de olhos fechados.

– Não precisa. Está indo muito bem – Aoi disse em tom amável.

– Em quê? – O jovem abriu os olhos, sua expressão mostrava toda a confusão de sua mente.

– No jogo do namoro. É intrigante e imprevisível. Está atraindo meu interesse. Continue assim...

Yutaka tentou reunir o pouco de paciência que ainda lhe restava e rebateu no tom mais controlado que pôde:

– Desculpe, mas essa nunca foi minha intenção, senhor. – Dessa vez foi Shiroyama que se surpreendeu e arregalou os olhos expressivos.

Kai apertou os lábios, procurando novamente Toshiya com o olhar, disfarçando o impacto que o rosto bonito lhe provocava. Se aquele homem não fosse irmão daquele que havia arruinado a vida de Kenta... Talvez entrasse de fato naquele jogo de sedução, nem que fosse para superá-lo. O som da cadeira ao lado desviou sua atenção. Com o canto dos olhos, percebeu Miyavi acomodar-se.

– Kai? – O tom baixo e nitidamente triste de Miyavi cortou o coração do moreno.

– Sim, Myv? – O jovem disse, girando a cabeça na direção dele. Percebeu então que Miyavi ainda tinha a mão dolorida, porque a escondia embaixo da toalha da mesa.

– Pode parar de me evitar. Declaro-me arrependido. – Kai se controlou para não sorrir ao ver o bico emburrado do rapaz de cabelos azuis.

– Não estava te evitando, Myv – O moreno disse com a voz suave, sorrindo ternamente. – Você é que estava ausente.

– Você sabe o que eu quis dizer – Insinuou ele, estendendo a mão sadia para alcançar a taça de vinho.

O riso abafado de Shiroyama fez Kai retornar a atenção para o moreno:

– Ouviu algo engraçado, senhor?

– Esses romances sociais às vezes podem ser divertidos. Embora eu não esteja acostumado, posso entender porque acontecem.

Naquele momento, os garçons começaram a servir as sobremesas, causando suspiros de satisfação em todos os presentes. Kai entendeu a razão de todos aqueles murmúrios, quando foi servido com um pedaço de torta de maçã. A massa estava disposta em camadas finas, intercalada com geléia e tinha como cobertura creme de leite e fatias de maçã, que imitavam pétalas de rosas.

– É uma pena que eu não posso ficar muito tempo. Preciso retornar à Inglaterra para cuidar de meus negócios por lá. – Prosseguiu Aoi.

– Mas ainda não conseguiu o que queria! – Exclamou Miyavi em voz alta e, lançando um olhar venenoso na direção de Kai, insinuou – Ou conseguiu?

Mais uma vez, Kai sentiu seu estômago se revirar e uma profunda sensação de desconforto, ao perceber os olhares dos presentes serem atraídos pela entonação escandalosa de Miyavi.

Shiroyama Yuu ignorou o comentário provocativo e continuou falando de seus planos:

– Na verdade, estou ansioso para voltar. Sinto falta da minha empresa, das reuniões com os funcionários depois do expediente. Sinto falta do conforto da minha casa.

– Se lá é tão confortável, agradável, não sei o que ainda está fazendo aqui. Podia resolver tudo por intermédios de advogados... – O rapaz de cabelos azuis comentou ácido.

– Myv, quer parar com isso? Não é lugar e nem hora... Além do mais, não é da nossa conta. – Kai disse baixinho, olhando em volta suspirando aliviado por ninguém estar observando a cena dessa vez.

– Mas é verdade Kai-Chan... Se ele iria reclamar tanto... Que ficasse na Inglaterra! Não iria fazer falta alguma. – Myv se defendeu, falando de forma emburrada como criança.

– Minha casa é bem grande e logo atrás tem um lago de águas cristalinas. Do meu escritório é possível ver as aves nadando lá. O cenário perfeito pra as reuniões sociais... – Aoi continuou suas divagações sem prestar atenção na pequena discussão ao seu lado – Chá para as damas e Whisky e charutos para os cavalheiros, uma conversa agradável com pessoas educadas e cordiais...

– Cavalheiros?! – Ishihara falou mais alto, atraindo a atenção de Yuu e recebendo um olhar atravessado de Yutaka – O que o Kai precisa é de um homem de verdade e não de engomadinhos que irão deixá-lo só na vontade.

– Nem de um grosseiro, inconveniente e sem educação que o faz passar vergonha em público nas ocasiões sociais. – Perdendo a paciência Yuu respondeu à provocação.

– Querem parar vocês dois? – Kai falou exasperado. Calou-se repentinamente com a chegada do garçom que retirou o prato da sobremesa. – As pessoas estão reparando...

Interrompeu-se novamente, pois outro garçom veio servir os licores. Usou aqueles segundos para se recompor, enquanto via a troca de olhares mortais dos dois homens ao seu lado. Fechando os olhos voltou a falar:

– Será que nunca consigo sair ileso sem passar vexame? – Arrematou, sorvendo um gole da bebida doce para se acalmar.

– A culpa não é minha Kaizinho. É esse 'almofadinha' que chegou querendo roubar meu lugar. – Miyavi falou com um leve bico, enquanto colocava a mão sobre o braço de Kai.

– Que lugar?! – Kai levantou-se junto com as pessoas que deixavam a mesa, desvencilhando-se da mão de Miyavi, deixando a taça de licor pela metade. – Vocês dois se merecem.

Aoi afastou-se da mesa com o sorriso cínico na face, como se nada tivesse acontecido, cumprimentando uma jovem senhora conhecida que também se dirigia ao salão. Miyavi continuou parado no mesmo lugar, fuzilando o moreno que se distanciava.

**ooOoo**

Andando de um lado a outro no coreto de madeira, um pouco afastado da residência, Kai friccionava em vão os braços tentando aquecê-los. Mas, a névoa fria e úmida da noite parecia lhe congelar até os sentidos.

Os ruídos estranhos vindo do bosque ao lado da mansão preocupavam o estudante. Ao mesmo tempo, condenava-se pela loucura de estar ali, sozinho, aguardando Shiroyama Yuu. Apesar de tudo, ali era o lugar perfeito para lhe contar tudo o que sabia sobre a morte de seu irmão e de Kenta.

Mordeu o lábio inferior de nervosismo. Já aguardava havia mais de dez minutos e nada de Aoi. Odiava esperar. Será que ele teria a ousadia de deixá-lo esperando, como forma de vingança? Na nota que lhe enviara, tinha sido bastante específico:

"_Encontre-me à meia noite no coreto principal do jardim. É importante. Venha sozinho._

_UY"_

O som de passos o alertou e a silhueta de um homem aproximando-se, nas sombras dos arbustos, tranqüilizou-o.

– Shiroyama? – Perguntou em voz alta, antecipando-se.

Porém, quando ele chegou mais perto, Kai comprovou que não era Aoi, e sim Miyavi.

– Esperando Shiroyama Yuu?

– Bem... – Yutaka respondeu, embaraçado com a situação. – Tenho algo importante pra revelar a ele.

– E que revelação é essa que precisa ser dita no meio da noite e longe de todos – Kai nunca viu Miyavi tão gélido.

– Não é da sua conta. – O moreno falou, cruzando os braços e pretendendo pôr um fim na curiosidade do amigo.

– A sua segurança me preocupa. – Myv avançou mais alguns passos ficando de frente para Kai, encarando-o com os olhos brilhantes.

– Pois não deveria. Se eu quisesse sua companhia, teria pedido. – Kai respondeu exasperado. Já tinha perdido a paciência com a marcação de Miyavi.

– Espera que eu simplesmente ignore o seu interesse pelo 'almofadinha'? – O rapaz de cabelos azuis perguntou em um tom taciturno.

– Não é o que você está pensado – Protestou Yutaka, por entre os dentes. – Além do mais... Não lhe devo explicações.

– Quantas vezes já declarei meu amor, Kai? – Takamasa prosseguiu com a voz melodiosa, em um tom mais baixo do que o habitual. – Será que não tem sentimentos?

– Tantas quantas já lhe disse que não tenho intenção de me comprometer com homem nenhum. _Ne-nhum!_ – Exclamou o universitário, enfatizando cada sílaba.

Num apelo dramático, Miyavi fincou um dos joelhos no chão e, apanhando umas das mãos de Kai, pediu:

– Case comigo, Kai-Chan.

– Não, Takamasa.

– Eu... Imploro! Não consigo viver sem você! – Miyavi olhou intensamente nos olhos negros de Yutaka, pequenas lágrimas ameaçavam transbordar ao ver o amado puxando a mão de entre as suas, em um nítido ato de rejeição.

– Você daria um belo ator. Por que não tenta o teatro? – Dando alguns passos pra trás, a voz ríspida de Kai cortou a noite.

– Está brincando com meus sentimentos, Yutaka? – a voz enrouquecida mostrava traços de irritação.

– Ora, Ishihara. Pare com isso! Já ouvi essas tolices antes. Aposto que muitos outros, não só homens como mulheres já ouviram também. – Kai falou aborrecido, enquanto começava a andar de um lado para o outro. – Agora levante-se.

– Pensa que me conhece, não é, Kai? – Miyavi nem se mexeu, apenas estreitando o olhar que acompanhava a movimentação de Kai.

– Não tanto quanto imagino. – O moreno deu de ombros.

– Então é bom que saiba que não deixarei o caminho livre para aquele japonês travestido de europeu arrogante... – O rapaz de cabelos azuis praticamente bufou.

– Está enganado. Já lhe disse antes e não vou repetir. – E, com o dedo indicador em riste, acrescentou: – Se continuar agindo dessa forma vai acabar com nossa amizade.

– Como posso desistir se o amo? – Com olhos suplicantes, Myv ergueu uma mão tentando alcançar Kai que se esquivou do toque.

– Já o ouvi dizendo o mesmo para outras pessoas.

– Mas com você é diferente... Juro! Estou sendo sincero. Mais do que já fui a minha vida inteira. – O tom desesperado de Ishihara era tocante, mas Kai estava irredutível.

– Erga-se Miyavi, e vamos acabar logo com essa encenação. Tudo isso é por causa de carência? Não está conseguindo fisgar ninguém?

– Sabe que não é isso! – Myv se pôs de pé e simulou uma expressão indignada.

– Pode deixar que encontro o caminho de volta sozinho. Boa noite! – Yutaka abandonou o local acabando de vez com aquela conversa e rumou apressado, na direção da mansão, onde a festa continuava animada.

Miv não fez menção de impedi-lo nem o seguiu. Pela primeira vez, ele tivera uma atitude bem inusitada.

"_Isso é de se estranhar. E muito"_, pensou enquanto aceitava do garçom uma taça de champagne, enquanto procurava Toshiya pelo salão. A única coisa que queria agora era voltar para casa.

**ooOoo**

Alguns dias se passaram e finalmente Kai pôde se chamar de graduando. O moreno ainda lembrava-se da sensação de ver seu nome na lista de aprovados para estudar na Tokyo Gakugei. Tanto Kai como Toshiya haviam gabaritado suas provas e com entusiasmo foram os oradores da cerimônia de abertura do ano letivo.

A primeira semana de aula se passou na velocidade da luz. Yutaka e Toshiya fizeram muitos amigos e rapidamente se enturmaram, não só com os colegas de classe, mas com os outros jovens que estavam até mesmo em outros cursos.

Totchi já era aclamado em seu curso de Artes. Os professores percebiam a sutileza de seu talento e sempre o requisitavam para demonstrações nas aulas, fazendo com que seu trabalho fosse triplicado. Yutaka não ficava atrás, sempre animado e comunicativo, ganhou seu espaço nas aulas e não era estranho ouvir pelos corredores que ele seria o destaque da turma de Comunicação.

Se antes, quando os dois amigos apenas estudavam para passar no exame de admissão, já era complicado arrumarem um tempo para se verem, agora era quase impossível. A rotina era de intensa correria. Yuuta e Ryouta também estavam nesse frenesi todo, pois também haviam conseguido passar na prova. Os quatro sempre se esbarravam nos corredores da universidade, mas a agitação era tão grande que às vezes nem conseguiam trocar um cumprimento. E dessa forma, os dias passaram com rapidez, sem muitas novidades. Apenas as muitas lições e trabalhos, além das poucas horas de descanso.

Três semanas após o inicio das aulas a Universidade convocou todos os alunos do curso de Artes, Comunicação, Dança e Música para um workshop. Uma semana em um sitio no interior do Japão, totalmente isolados, para que as disciplinas pudessem ser aplicadas na prática e se familiarizassem com o ritmo de estudo, assim como para que todos pudessem ter um pouco de lazer também.

Kai recebeu a convocação para o workshop com alegria. Imaginou que seria uma excelente oportunidade para relaxar e deixar de pensar no segredo que tanto o incomodava. Porém, sua alegria durou pouco assim que soube que Miyavi também iria, acompanhando um amigo.

Ao chegar o dia da viagem, Kai foi o primeiro a chegar à estação rodoviária de onde iriam partir. O moreno estava todo alerta, olhando para todos os lados a cada passo que dava, fazendo de tudo para não se encontrar com o jovem de cabelos azuis. Toshiya e Ryouta riam com toda a afobação de Kai e as piadas irritavam por demais o jovem graduando em Comunicação. Foi com alivio que Kai recebeu a noticia de que os acompanhantes que não estudavam na Universidade iriam num ônibus separado, a fim de evitar que alguém fosse esquecido pra trás. E antes que pudesse encontrar Miyavi sem querer, Kai embarcou em um dos ônibus, sentando-se ao fundo, imaginando o quão seria longa aquela semana.

Durante as horas de viagem no ônibus, Kai foi torturado por Toshiya e Ryouta, que se sentaram ao seu lado. Os dois ficaram fazendo piadinhas envolvendo Miyavi e o "_caso"_ entre os dois. Mas o moreno não deixou barato, cutucando os amigos quanto à nítida tensão sexual entre os dois.

Entre essas brincadeiras o clima estava extremamente agradável, fazendo com que o longo tempo de estrada fosse agradável e menos cansativo pra todos.

Depois de uma pequena parada para um descanso, Kai e os dois amigos tiveram também a companhia de Yuuta e mais alguns colegas de turma. No meio das novas brincadeiras que surgiram um dos rapazes confidenciou ao grupo que no banheiro da parada ouviu o diretor conversando com um dos professores, afirmando que Aoi também estaria presente no workshop como o mais novo acionista majoritário da Tokyo Gakugei.

Yutaka se desesperou ao saber que Shiroyama estaria lá, lembrando-se da noite do jantar antes do ano letivo começar. O que lhe pareceu que novas complicações envolvendo a imagem dele e a do jovem milionário, estariam a caminho.

Esse assunto tirou todo o ânimo do moreno para as brincadeiras, mas para evitar perguntas que não queria responder, Kai participava de todas, mesmo que em seu intimo estivesse totalmente entediado.

Assim que os amigos silenciaram por alguns instantes, Kai aproveitou para admirar a paisagem belíssima que se descortinava diante da janela do ônibus. De repente o moreno se imaginou correndo pelo campo verde até onde ele parecia tocar o céu.

O Sítio do Sol Poente era conhecido por ser um ótimo espaço para excelentes entretenimentos. A propriedade se localizava em uma ampla clareira bem no coração de uma floresta cerrada, o que favorecia as constantes reuniões de jovens estudantes.

O sol já se punha no horizonte quando os ônibus chegaram ao estacionamento do sítio. Todos saiam agitados e animados, observando o lugar com admiração. O som das conversas enchia o ambiente, onde a atmosfera alegre era contagiante. Todos se encaminhavam para o hall de entrada onde monitores com pranchetas informavam aos alunos em que quartos ficariam.

Kai não estava nada animado com isso e caminhando, quase se arrastando atrás dos amigos, se aproximou de um dos monitores. Como a lista era feita pelos professores da universidade, o moreno sabia que aprontariam com ele, pois os hóspedes eram cuidadosamente escolhidos, levando-se em conta os rumores de ligações afetivas entre eles. Apesar de ser uma universidade com uma rigidez extrema na educação era muito liberal quanto aos relacionamentos entre alunos, dando liberdade aos próprios, argumentando que assim eles se sentiam mais à vontade e produziam mais.

Com certeza, o quarto de Kai seria contíguo ao de Miyavi. Assim como os de outros casais. Em ocasiões passadas, não foi difícil manobrar Ishihara. Agora, depois da declaração que ele lhe fizera, o moreno já não estava mais tão seguro disso. Contudo, uma coisa era certa: seria difícil imaginar uma semana tranqüila e relaxante naquele lugar.

Depois de pegar as chaves do seu quarto por aquela semana, Yutaka se dirigiu ao salão principal, para o jantar de boas-vindas aos universitários. Sentou-se entre Toshiya e Yuuta e tentando relaxar conversava entusiasticamente. Não queria ter que pensar nas possíveis coisas que lhe aconteceriam naquele pouco tempo.

Assim que o jantar se iniciou um dos professores mais influentes da universidade, e também um dos mais odiados, sentou-se na cadeira diante de Yutaka, e sorrindo empolgado se intrometeu na conversa dos jovens:

– Ora, se não é o Uke-san... – Dando um sorriso o homem de meia-idade fez um sinal a um dos garçons que passava próximo. – Estou feliz que não tenha recusado essa semana de workshop.

Kai arqueou a sobrancelha ao ouvir o jeito com que seu professor o chamara e ficou em silêncio.

– Vejo que está muito bem acompanhado. – O professor continuou, ignorando o silêncio pesado que se instalou entre os jovens.

Yuuta, que também era da turma de comunicação, resolveu quebrar um pouco da tensão e sorrindo forçadamente se dirigiu ao mestre:

– Obrigado pelo convite professor. Kai e eu nos sentimos honrados de sermos escolhidos entre tantos alunos para estar aqui.

– Está sendo gentil, Yuuzito – Falou o professor com aparente satisfação, enquanto bebia do cálice que o garçom acabara de lhe servir.

– Imagina, professor... – Yuuta respondeu, vendo que Yutaka não estava nem um pouco disposto a participar desse diálogo.

– Mas, diga-me Kaizinho, como conseguiu escapar de Miyavi? Ele nunca sai do seu lado! – Com uma piscadela, o homem cruzou as pernas, a curiosidade estampada no olhar.

Kai deu um sorriso amarelado e esclareceu de maneira gélida:

– Miyavi não veio para me acompanhar. Apesar dos rumores, estou certo de que não deseja ter seu nome constantemente ligado ao meu.

– Então, não tiveram um romance? – Quis saber o professor.

– Algo do tipo. – Yuuta se antecipou, rindo marotamente.

– Estão enganados. – Protestou Kai, dando um cutucão discreto no cotovelo do amigo. – Apenas tenho uma grande estima por Ishihara. E sou fã de suas composições com o violão.

O professor sorriu, debochado.

– Detesto aquele tipo de música que ele canta. Contudo, sei que Miyavi adora um '_affair_'. Espero que dessa vez ele aproveite bastante a variedade do lugar.

– Não olhe para mim! – Exclamou Kai, divertido, ao perceber as intenções por trás daquelas palavras. – Não tenho nada com ele, muito menos tenho ciúmes de possíveis casos que ele tenha.

Yuuta suspirou e o professor prosseguiu com a brincadeira.

– Se é assim, acho que errei ao acomodá-lo ao lado do seu quarto. Não irá me criticar por isso, não é?

Toshiya e Ryouta se entreolharam, vendo que se não fizessem algo Kai voaria no pescoço do velho em poucos instantes.

– Não se deixe enganar pelo Kai, professor. O próximo que ele irá enredar em sua teia é o jovem Shiroyama. – Yuuta mais uma vez dava sentido à famosa frase: "Eu perco o amigo, mas não perco a piada".

– Pare com isso, Yuuta! Se o nome Shiroyama for mais uma vez ligado ao meu, o pobre sofrerá um colapso – Afirmou Kai, sorrindo, no que foi seguido por todos os outros.

Toshiya olhou mais uma vez pra Ryouta. Sabia que o amigo estava brincando só para não encher o professor de porrada no meio do jantar.

Kai respirou fundo, desviando o olhar do professor nojento por alguns instantes para observar o salão como um todo. Viu de relance Miyavi conversando com outro professor, ele tinha uma expressão abatida, diferente da sempre alegre e isso deu um aperto no peito do moreno, que se sentiu mal, sabendo que aquilo era por causa da última conversa dos dois. Voltando a olhar para o homem desprezível a sua frente o moreno resolveu falar qualquer coisa para tentar amenizar a agonia que tomou conta de seu ser ao ver o estado de Myv:

– Contudo, não posso deixar de admitir que tenho uma queda por homens bonitos. Principalmente, quando são satirizados em caricaturas ao meu lado. Ajuda a massagear o ego. – A ironia e o sarcasmo escorriam por todas as palavras e sem dar tempo para alguma resposta continuou – A propósito, onde acomodou o Shiroyama? Se é que ele veio sozinho...

– Bem, pelo que sei, ele está desacompanhado. – E, lançando um olhar maroto o professor acrescentou em um tom mais rouco – Vou providenciar para que reservem um lugar especial ao seu lado no jantar de amanhã.

Levantando-se com um pouco de dificuldades, o professor acenou para um dos monitores que estava parado à frente da entrada principal, o observando se aproximar rapidamente. Assim que o jovem loiro se aproximou, o mestre se voltou para Kai:

– Será muito divertido... – Dando mais uma piscadela, começou a se afastar enquanto falava – Esse é Minamoto, o monitor chefe daqui. Ele os guiará até os quartos quando terminarem de jantar. Vejo-os logo pela manhã.

Nem bem o professor se afastou e Kai levantou-se.

– Bem, estou exausto e só penso em me jogar em uma cama. Os vejo pela manhã. Boa noite. – E sem esperar por uma resposta dos outros rapazes, Kai começou a se afastar, sendo acompanhado por Minamoto.

**ooOoo**

Na manhã após o jantar de boas vindas, depois do café da manhã, todos os alunos se reuniram na parte de trás do sítio, onde havia um extenso campo aberto, cercado de árvores, para jogar Rugby. Todos estavam animados, afinal a recomendação de Yuu para o jogo inglês foi muito bem recebida.

Miyavi chegara antes de todos, já vestido com seu uniforme vermelho. Aquecia-se compenetrado tomando aquele jogo como um desafio. Apesar de saber que iria jogar no mesmo time de Aoi, por não serem alunos da universidade, faria de tudo para ser o melhor e humilhar o moreno diante de todos os presentes e principalmente de Kai. Sentia-se como se fosse um cavalheiro da Era Antiga tentando proteger a honra e ganhar o amor de sua bela dama.

"_Se o Kai descobre que pensei nele como uma dama ele me mata"_, rindo de seu próprio pensamento Myv começou a correr em volta do campo testando sua resistência.

Não demorou muito e os outros jogadores do time, formado pelos professores e patrocinadores, chegaram também indo se aquecer. Alguns acompanharam Miyavi na corrida, outros preferiam apenas aquecer o corpo esticando os músculos sem correr, poupando energia para a hora do jogo.

Aoi foi o último a chegar. Sorridente e carismático brincava com cada colega de time enquanto exibia o bom condicionamento físico fazendo uma série de aquecimento bem mais complexa do que os demais. Todos o olhavam admirando a força e a firmeza do corpo esculpido. O moreno detinha uma expressão satisfeita. Depois da bela exibição de movimentos, Yuu se pôs a correr ignorando deliberadamente o rapaz de cabelos azuis que o metralhava com o olhar.

Do outro lado do campo os alunos se reuniam, montando estratégias de jogo e se aquecendo. O barulho de conversas animadas e sorrisos preenchiam o lugar. Alguns alunos também admiravam o vigor físico de Aoi e comentavam que seria um jogo difícil. Outros observavam Miyavi, que tinha a fama de ser o melhor jogador de Rugby que a Tokyo Gakugei já tivera e ficavam felizes por poder ter a honra de jogar ao lado dele.

Kai observava a tudo com interesse, mas recusara-se terminantemente a jogar com os demais, tinha dormido bem, mas ainda se sentia cansado. Ryouta e Toshiya riam dele enquanto se ajudavam a alongar o corpo. Mais uma vez os amigos zombavam das estratégias de fuga que Kai tinha em relação à Miyavi.

– Ei, Kai-Chan... – Totchi exclamou no meio do exercício ao ver Miyavi passar correndo ao seu lado e ter Kai encolhido atrás de si, se escondendo. – Você só falta subir pelas paredes para não se encontrar com o Myv.

– Ah... Não é bem assim Totchi. – Kai levantou-se emburrado, cruzando os braços diante do corpo.

– Ah, é sim. Daqui a pouco fará como o Homem-Aranha e lançará teias para fugir saltando de prédio em prédio. – Ryouta ria, entreolhando-se com Toshiya.

– Isso é exagero de vocês. – Kai franzia o cenho, não acreditando no que ouvia.

– Não é exagero não. – Ryouta gargalhava. – Você é nosso Kai Aranha.

– O QUÊ?! – Revoltado, Kai ergueu a voz chamando a atenção de alguns alunos que se aqueciam próximos aos três.

– Kai Aranha, Kai Aranha, menos japa, mais aranha... – Totchi começou a cantar, enquanto Ryouta gesticulava como o personagem dos quadrinhos.

Yutaka não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Abriu a boca para responder à infantilidade dos outros dois, mas nenhuma palavra chegou a deixar seus lábios, pois nesse momento Aoi passou correndo ao lado de onde estavam cumprimentando aos alunos que iriam jogar.

Kai se surpreendeu por não tê-lo visto antes e se perguntou como pôde se entreter tanto com aquela conversa a ponto de não perceber uma presença tão marcante quanto a de Shiroyama. E, diga-se de passagem... Que presença! Yutaka ficou admirado com o belo físico que estava mais evidente no uniforme justo.

De tão fascinado com a beleza de Aoi, Kai se desligou de todo o resto. Já não ouvia ou via mais nada além do moreno em campo. Yutaka só saiu do transe quando Ryouta passou a mão na frente de seus olhos.

– Kai-Chan, planeta Terra chamando! – Totchi chamou o amigo, estranhando o alheamento súbito.

– Nani? – O moreno encarou os amigos com uma expressão confusa.

– Você não escutou nada do que dissemos nesses últimos minutos, não é? – Ryouta acusou, fazendo bico, falsamente chateado.

– Desculpe. Não foi por mal. – Kai falou apressado, fazendo uma pequena reverência.

– Não faz diferença mesmo. – Pondo a mão sobre o ombro do moreno, Toshiya tranqüilizou o amigo. – Só saiu besteira aqui.

– Nós só te chamamos pra avisar que o jogo já vai começar e que já vamos nos reunir aos outros alunos.

– Ah... Então, boa sorte! – Kai respondeu ainda meio perdido.

– Torce por nós, ok? – Toshiya falou, começando a se afastar com Ryouta. – Apesar dos seus amores estarem no outro time.

Kai nem teve tempo de responder à provocação, pois os dois correram em meio à gargalhadas. O moreno viu seus amigos irem até o centro do campo onde os jogadores dos dois times se reuniam para começar a partida.

Sem que percebesse, os belos olhos negros procuraram por Aoi entre todos os que estavam em campo, seguindo com atenção cada movimento, cada gesto do mais velho. Foi então que um som mais alto de apito o fez notar que o jogo já estava pela metade. Contrariado com sua própria atitude, Yutaka deu tapinhas no rosto começando a prestar atenção na partida.

Shiroyama liderava a todos no jogo, seguido de perto por Miyavi. Embora Kai estivesse a uma grande distância, podia facilmente vislumbrar cada sentimento que passava pelo semblante de Yuu durante o jogo. O jovem também não pôde deixar de notar em como Aoi se destacava dos demais, não só pela tática superior, mas o próprio uniforme parecia ser outro, encaixando-se esplendorosamente no belo corpo.

Kai sabia que também estava bem vestido. Os olhares que recebeu durante toda a manhã deram prova disso. A calça jeans preta e a camisa branca se ajustavam perfeitamente em si, dando-lhe um ar sensualmente sério. Contudo, Aoi parecia ignorá-lo. Nem sequer olhou para ele uma só vez. Miyavi também não estava lhe dando atenção, embora o tenha flagrado observando-o por mais de uma vez.

Yutaka suspirou e pensou no quanto teria que penar para se ver livre dele. Sabia que Ishihara não desistiria fácil. A situação era absurda! Nenhum de seus conhecidos precisava sofrer tanto para livrar-se dos pretendentes.

Como permitira que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto? Uma voz interior o lembrava de que sempre usava a companhia de seus admiradores para servirem apenas de fachada, já que não queria se envolver com ninguém. Só pensava unicamente em Kenta e como não poderia tê-lo não queria mais ninguém. À medida que o tempo foi passando, a disponibilidade desses acompanhantes foi escasseando. Agora só restava Miyavi, e ele se perguntava o que iria fazer depois que o dispensasse. Apesar de tudo o rapaz de cabelos azuis alegrava aos eventos em que comparecia e tornava tudo mais suportável.

Cansado, Kai fechou os olhos, pensando em como seu amor resignado havia feito com que fosse uma pessoa solitária. Cansado do alvoroço ao seu redor o jovem começou a caminhar, afastando-se do campo.

Enquanto tais pensamentos o assolavam continuou a caminhar, entrando por entre as árvores sem que se dar conta, até que todos ficaram fora de vista

– Ah, tudo bem! – Exclamou em voz alta, permitindo-se relaxar, aproveitando o silêncio proporcionado pela distância do jogo.

Afinal, não estava mesmo interessado em ver ao jogo nem em assistir a vitória de Yuu. Não tinha dúvidas de que ele venceria. Os Shiroyama sempre se sobressaíam como excelentes em tudo aquilo que se propusessem a fazer.

Calmamente, o moreno se aproximou de uma árvore, observando as flores que desabrochavam, novamente se deixando perder em pensamentos. Estava arrependido de ter aceitado assistir ao jogo, quando nem mesmo era fã de multidões e algazarra.

Por que não dissera logo ao Aoi tudo sobre a morte de seu irmão de uma vez? Assim evitaria estar ali sozinho e muito mais importante, não estaria encantado por aquele homem sedutoramente arrogante.

Talvez tivesse sido a melhor saída mesmo. Depois se fecharia à sua vida na Universidade, concluiria seu curso com louvor, arrumaria um emprego na área e tentaria seguir sua vida em frente.

Um grito arrancou Kai de seus pensamentos. Um vulto se aproximava correndo em disparada. Perdido, o moreno mal teve tempo de virar-se e reconhecer quem era.

Na corrida desenfreada, Aoi conseguiu desviar-se das árvores enquanto seguia a bola com os olhos, porém, quando deu por si encontrou o jovem universitário estagnado em sua frente. E o inevitável aconteceu.

Ambos caíram... Ainda bem que o capim de onde estavam era alto e cerrado, assim amorteceu a queda, o único embaraço foi a posição em que ficaram. O corpo de Kai estava totalmente encoberto pelo de Aoi, as mãos do mais novo estavam agarradas ao uniforme vermelho.

– Ficou louco? – Perguntou Shiroyama, alarmado.

– Não diga nada, por favor – Kai pediu, com os olhos fechados e o corpo trêmulo. Estava desnorteado por ter sido desperto de seus pensamentos dolorosos de forma tão brusca.

O espesso capim que os circundava promovia um esconderijo conveniente. Ainda bem, porque, quando Yutaka abriu os olhos, as lágrimas de vergonha e emoção inundaram-lhe as faces. No entanto, ninguém, além de Yuu, poderia ver o tão controlado "Ratinho de Biblioteca", conhecido por sua notável seriedade e frieza, desmanchar-se em prantos.

– Mimado, bonito e... Irresponsável. – Aoi sussurrou em tom jocoso, enquanto erguia o queixo do moreno de forma delicada ao roçar seu nariz no dele.

Uke suspirou, abrindo os lábios involuntariamente. Ao ver aquilo o mais velho segurou o ar e num impulso irresistível e impensado, Yuu cobriu aquela boca perfeita num beijo devastador.

Apesar dos modos rudes de Shiroyama, o beijo era suave. O mais novo se deixou levar pela carícia reconfortante e em instantes os medos e as dúvidas desapareceram.

Por puro instinto, os dedos de Kai soltaram o tecido vermelho e deslizaram pelos ombros fortes até lhe alcançarem a nuca, onde inconscientemente fez afagos, massageando-lhe os cabelos negros.

Aoi reagiu com um gemido e retesou a musculatura do corpo inteiro. Enquanto o mais novo sentiu-lhe a masculinidade intumescida, apesar da barreira formada pelas roupas. Seu corpo se moldava ao dele, preenchendo as lacunas e contornando as protuberâncias. O encaixe era perfeito.

Yuu colocou as mãos por baixo do corpo ligeiramente menor e acariciou-lhe as costas, para em seguida deslizar as mãos até os quadris, pressionando-os com força contra os seus.

Yutaka tentou impedir-lhe os movimentos. Porém, com apenas uma das mãos Aoi aprisionou as dele. Ao mesmo tempo, ergueu a cabeça, interrompendo o beijo, para fitá-lo com ar de censura.

Aqueles olhos negros mantinham o jovem universitário cativo e extasiado. Kai nunca vira expressão mais bonita em um rosto masculino. Nem mesmo em Kenta. De repente, notou que a parte de cima da camisa do uniforme rasgara um pouco, deixando a mostra a pele alva.

Encantado com a visão, Kai explorou com o olhar cada parte, cada reentrância, querendo descobrir se ele também escondia algum mistério. De repente, Uke tomou consciência do que estava fazendo.

"_O que está acontecendo com o reservado "Ratinho de Biblioteca"?"_, pensou o mais novo, intrigado.

– Estou surpreso! É bem mais sensual do que parece! – Aoi exclamou deslumbrado.

Kai abriu a boca para protestar, mas desistiu. As palavras não vieram em seu auxílio.

– Nenhum Comentário? Que estranho... – Provocou Shiroyama, com um incrível sorriso.

Kai pensou em dizer algo desdenhoso. Porém, outra vez, permaneceu calado.

– Um homem de poucas palavras é um tesouro a ser conquistado. Assim dizia meu pai. – Prosseguiu Aoi, divertido.

Yutaka duvidou muito que Ikeda Shiroyama, pai de Aoi, realmente tivesse dito aquilo, afinal, fora por causa daquele homem que o amor de sua vida acabou morrendo. Provavelmente o ser à sua frente tinha adaptado a frase àquela situação.

Kai estreitou os olhos numa tentativa de intimidar Aoi, mas de nada adiantou. O perfume que o mais velho usava, o calor do corpo e a visão do rosto bonito compunham uma obra deslumbrante demais para não ser admirada.

– Não tem nada ruim pra me dizer? – Aoi continuou as provocações.

– Eu... – Uke tentou falar, mas a voz soou estranha até mesmo para seus ouvidos.

Aliás, tudo lhe parecia estranho. E era, no mínimo, inusitado.

A maneira como estava entrelaçado com Shiroyama... Os corpos colados e suas pernas presas entre as dele, além das mãos aprisionadas. Para piorar, o tremor provocado pelo susto não lhe dava trégua.

– Será que pode me soltar agora? – Kai conseguiu dizer, assim que recuperou parte do próprio controle.

– Você já conseguiu arruinar meu Rugby. Qual é o próximo plano? – Yuu perguntou em tom baixo.

Yutaka o observou atônito, pois não conseguia entender o que Aoi queria dizer com aquilo.

– Você me arrancou dos pensamentos e trombou em mim nos fazendo cair. Acha que planejei isso? – O mais novo deixou a voz sair mais alta, indignado.

– Acredito que tudo o que acontece entre nós faz parte da sua criteriosa estratégia. Veja como tudo se encaixa; Assim que o jogo terminar, todos vão notar a nossa ausência, mesmo porque estranharão por eu não ter sido o artilheiro do jogo. É claro que o senhor Ishihara não vai se importar, porque terá a chance de se destacar em meu lugar. Sem contar que justamente ele está caído de amores por você.

– Está enganado, não faço tantas artimanhas assim. – Kai disse num sussurro, uma vez que ele estava tão próximo que podia sentir-lhe a respiração no rosto.

– Ouvi a confissão de Miyavi no coreto naquela noite. Só não entendi porque me mandou encontrá-lo ali. Queria que eu testemunhasse a declaração dele?

– Não é o que está pensando. Mas isso não importa agora. Eu lhe mandei o bilhete porque... Preciso lhe contar algo muito importante.

– Oh, estou certo de que tem muitos segredos... Apenas espere o efeito desse último terminar.

Kai o fitou, surpreso.

– Não sei porque está me olhando dessa maneira. Tenho certeza de que me convidou propositalmente para provocar ciúme em Ishihara e forçá-lo a declarar-se.

– Não é um jogo! – Kai gritou não acreditando no que ouvia.

– Eu já sabia que diria isso. – Aoi respondeu simplista.

Kai forçou-se a relaxar. Depois pediu:

– Por favor... Me deixa ir embora.

– Primeiro explique-se. – Aoi apertou um pouco mais as mãos do mais novo.

– Explicar o quê?

– O jogo do namoro. Por que estou incluído nessa brincadeira?

Desanimado, Kai tentou convencê-lo com outros argumentos:

– O fato de Miyavi me procurar não significa que eu esteja fazendo algum tipo de brincadeira.

– Por que o atraiu para o coreto e depois o abandonou lá? – Aoi perguntou olhando fundo nos olhos negros de Kai.

– Não foi o que aconteceu. – O mais novo se defendeu.

– Eu já lhe disse, ouvi tudo. Confio mais nos meus ouvidos do que nas mentiras de interesseiros. Só não entendi quais eram suas razões.

– Não tenho que lhe dar explicações. – Kai se mexeu, tentando se soltar, revoltando-se com o rumo da conversa.

– Deseja que eu o liberte? Então me diga a verdade. Está pretendendo enlouquecer o Ishihara?

– Como disse?

Aoi encarou-o, deixando o olhar passear pelo peito alvo que a camisa entreaberta deixava a mostra, depois pela boca, para por fim esboçar um sorriso. Por maiores que fossem seus esforços para lutar contra a sensação inebriante que lhe dominava o corpo, Kai sabia que aquele homem fascinante já o havia seduzido.

– Sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer. – Shiroyama inclinou o corpo um pouco mais, aproximando os lábios de ambos.

– É verdade! E, se falar mais alguma coisa, vou agredi-lo. – Kai estava inquieto. Aquela proximidade toda estava afetando seu raciocínio lógico. Precisava se afastar para poder restaurar seu autocontrole.

– Esqueceu que suas mãos estão presas? – Yuu perguntou com sarcasmo fingido e tensionou a mão que mantinha as do jovem aprisionadas, para provar sua força.

– Com meu joelho – Respondeu o moreno e ao mesmo tempo tentou erguer um deles.

Porém, por mais força que fizesse, era inútil. Não conseguia romper a barreira de pernas. A posição em que estavam dava muito mais vantagens a Shiroyama. Estava perdido!

– Quer tentar novamente? – Aoi indagou, provocando o mais novo com uma piscadela.

Naquele instante, algumas vozes foram ouvidas. Yuu ergueu a cabeça na tentativa de ver quem estava chegando e o gesto fez com que aproximasse o tronco ainda mais do rosto de Kai, justamente no ponto onde o uniforme rasgara.

A pele alva se sobressaía sob o tecido vermelho. O perfume másculo deixou Yutaka entorpecido, uma onda inebriante de prazer, iniciando em seu baixo-ventre, tomando conta da razão. Sob os efeitos do êxtase de estar tão próximo àquele corpo, a curva do pescoço quase colado à sua boca, ele por pouco não passou a língua na pele suada para deliciar-se com a seiva única que dali emanava.

– Se continuar me observando desse jeito, vamos ser descobertos em situação mais comprometedora do que a em que já nos encontramos – Aoi comentou, notando o jovem umedecer a boca com a ponta da língua e adivinhando-lhe as intenções.

A fim de impedir que as fantasias o dominassem, Kai fechou os olhos, privando-se daquela visão única. Precisou contar até dez para voltar a encará-lo com uma calma aparente.

– Você está enganado. – Kai fez a maior expressão de pouco caso que conseguiu. – Ouso até a dizer que sua companhia não é das melhores que conheço.

– Isso significa que não está esperando uma proposta de um relacionamento entre nós depois de toda essa armação?

"_Relacionamento? Armação?"_, as palavras de Shiroyama fizeram com que o sangue de Kai entrasse em ebulição, indo se concentrar inteiramente nas bochechas, deixando-as ainda mais vermelhas e as covinhas ainda mais em destaque.

– Eu não quero me envolver e acabar por gostar de alguém... – Afirmou Kai, titubeante, ao se lembrar de quão infeliz foi e é seu amor por Kenta, acrescentou: – ...De novo.

– Por quê? – Yuu não escondeu a curiosidade na voz.

– Porque, o quê? – Repetiu Kai de forma automática.

– Todo mundo sonha em se apaixonar. Construir uma vida a dois. Isso não é uma necessidade humana?

– Está errado mais uma vez. Se existe algo de que eu tenho certeza é que não me envolverei com ninguém.

Aoi lançou um olhar curioso ao jovem sob si e aos poucos relaxou os músculos, libertando-o.

– Se está falando a verdade, preciso pensar em outras hipóteses para o jogo – Shiroyama falou alto, enquanto se erguia. – Importa-se se eu acompanhá-lo no jantar?

– Para ser franco, os acontecimentos de hoje me deixaram exausto. Prefiro que minha refeição seja servida no quarto. – Respondeu o mais jovem, pondo-se de pé e alisando a camisa com as mãos.

– Vai jantar sozinho? – Perguntou Aoi, olhando-o se limpar.

– Não. Toshiya, o amigo com quem divido o apartamento me fará companhia.

– Então ninguém achará estranho se eu estiver presente. Peça três jantares.

– Em meu quarto? – Indagou Kai, chocado.

Algumas vozes foram ouvidas.

– Eles já estão chegando. – Sussurrou Yuu. – Faça uma expressão como se tivesse assustado com a queda e não comigo.

Kai desviou o olhar. Será que estava tão perceptível o desejo que Aoi lhe provocava? Quando voltou a encarar o mais velho, percebeu o sorriso arrogante invadir-lhe o semblante e contendo um suspiro virou observando alguns alunos se aproximarem.

Depois que os dois contaram como foram parar ali e o motivo para perderem o final do jogo, todos começaram a caminhar de volta para a parte central do sítio para almoçarem e irem para as atividades da tarde.

Caminhando lado a lado Aoi observava atentamente cada gesto feito pelo mais novo. Admirando a graciosidade dos movimentos. Mordendo o lábio inferior, se aproximou um pouco mais do jovem e sussurrou:

– Ainda bem que não fizeram especulações sobre nós dois estarmos sozinhos no meio do nada.

– E daí? Não vejo o porquê desse seu comentário agora. Já fomos alvos de comentários, mesmo sem motivos. – Kai respondeu em tom baixo, meio irritado por novamente ser arrancado de seus pensamentos.

– Aliás... – Aoi inclinou a cabeça, intensificando o olhar e sussurrando ao pé do ouvido de Kai. – Essa era a razão do bilhete e tudo o mais. Esperava uma proposta de 'casamento' minha, e não de Ishihara, não é?

Parando de andar, Kai encarou Aoi com um brilho mortal no olhar e deixou a voz sair rispidamente:

– Não. Definitivamente, não!

Yuu também parou e ficou olhando o jovem por alguns instantes. Depois deu as costas e sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra voltou a caminhar em um ritmo mais acelerado.

**ooOoo**

Após o jantar servido no quarto, Kai resolveu deitar-se, embora ainda fosse cedo para dormir. Toshiya lhe confidenciara que Shiroyama Yuu tinha apresentado desculpas por ele, alegando cansaço pelas agitações do dia.

– Maldito! – Kai exclamou mais alto do que desejava e socou a coberta com raiva. Após Aoi se afastar dele depois do beijo, Kai sabia que não teria mais o jantar no quarto que havia proposto.

Toshiya já havia saído do quarto para dar uma volta noturna com Ryouta. Apesar de que Totchi insistira para dormir novamente com o amigo. Kai que o obrigara a ir se divertir com os outros rapazes e dormir no próprio quarto para descansar melhor.

Tornando a pensar em Aoi, Yutaka decidiu que dali para frente recusaria tudo o que se referisse ao herdeiro dos Shiroyama. Não queria mais nada daquele homem, apenas contar-lhe a verdade sobre a morte do irmão. Só não sabia como apagar a lembrança do calor do corpo ardoroso sobre o seu e a intensidade do desejo que o dominou ao ser beijado com sofreguidão.

Arrumando-se melhor na cama, Kai desligou o abajur, a única fonte de luz no quarto depois que Toshiya havia saído. A maciez do colchão de penas e a penumbra do ambiente ajudaram o jovem a relaxar, não tardando a cair num sono profundo.

**ooOoo**

– Kai?

O sussurro rouco e o cheiro de álcool despertaram o moreno e, sobressaltado, sentou-se na cama.

– Ainda está acordado, meu amor?

– Vá para seu quarto, Miyavi! – Ordenou o jovem, reconhecendo-lhe o vulto.

– Não desta vez, Kai-Chan. Não desta vez.

A cama rangeu quando o rapaz de cabelos azuis se deixou cair pesadamente sobre o colchão.

Embora sonolento, Kai teve agilidade suficiente para pular fora da cama e tentar correr na direção da porta.

– Kai?! Espera! – Myv gritou, erguendo-se e conseguindo deter o outro, antes que alcançasse a saída.

Miyavi segurou o moreno pelos ombros e, com os lábios ávidos, procurou-lhe a boca para beijá-lo.

– Não, Myv! – Berrou Yutaka, tentando desvencilhar-se.

O universitário ouviu então o barulho da camiseta que usava rasgando-se sob a pressão dos dedos de Ishihara, enquanto ele o puxava para a cama.

– Não tem idéia de como sonhei com este momento. – Miyavi sussurrou de forma apaixonada.

Uke apenas via o vulto de Takamasa e sentia o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu. A boca aberta de Myv procurava os lábios do moreno. Apavorado e cheio de asco, Kai conseguiu empurrá-lo.

– Para com isso ou posso machucá-lo. Só quero fazer amor com você. –

Kai odiou o outro rapaz naquele momento. Miyavi já se achava no direito de tratá-lo de forma tão vulgar? E depois dizia amá-lo...

– Vai gostar, prometo. Depois iremos morar juntos e aproveitaremos uma vida feliz e cheia de amor e prazer.

Kai percebeu que o outro já começava a baixar sua calça de moletom. Procurou, desesperadamente, algo com o qual pudesse defender-se e afastá-lo de si. Tudo o que conseguiu alcançar foi o abajur de metal na mesinha ao lado da cama.

– Eu sempre quis que você me amasse. Esperei com paciência todos esses anos. Mas agora, já que não há outro jeito, vou forçá-lo...

Kai, por instinto de proteção, atingiu Miyavi na cabeça com o abajur. O rapaz tombou pesadamente sobre seu corpo. Yutaka sentiu um líquido quente espalhar-se sobre seu peito. Apavorado, e sem tempo para raciocinar, remexeu-se com todas as forças que o corpo sonolento lhe permitia e conseguiu desvencilhar-se, escorregando por baixo do corpo inerte do mais velho, terminando por cair no chão.

Recuperando o equilíbrio, Yutaka ergueu-se e permaneceu por alguns segundos olhando para o homem estendido em sua cama. Apesar da pouca iluminação que provinha apenas dos raios da lua cheia que atravessavam as frestas da janela, percebeu que Miyavi estava imóvel.

– Oh, por Kami! Eu o matei! – O moreno exclamou ao mesmo tempo em que um tremor incontrolável sacudia seu corpo inteiro.

– O que eu vou fazer agora? – perguntava-se, apavorado, passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

O primeiro pensamento que lhe veio à mente foi o de fugir dali o mais rápido possível. Poderia pedir um taxi e ir até a rodoviária para voltar para casa...

"_Não! Não seria uma boa idéia!"_, Kai refletiu com um pouco mais de calma. Seria melhor chamar Toshiya para ajudá-lo. E foi o que fez.

Saindo do quarto rapidamente, fechou a porta silenciosamente e começou a caminhar depressa pelos corredores.

"_Oh, Kami! Ajude-me!"_, Kai pediu baixinho, ao procurar a entrada que permitia o acesso à escadaria que conduzia ao terraço. Nunca havia estado lá, mas imaginava que era onde o amigo estaria com os outros rapazes.

Dando um longo suspiro para tomar coragem, o moreno encaminhou-se para a porta que ficava do outro lado do hall, no andar térreo. Porém, antes que abrisse a porta, foi agarrado por trás e suspenso no ar por dois braços longos e fortes.

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Depois de meses finalmente esse novo capítulo vai ao ar...

Depois de muita luta para escrevê-lo, betá-lo e revisá-lo, eis aqui a continuaçõa dessa narrativa.

Relembrando que essa fic é dedicada a uma pessoa que me ajudou muito no meu inicio dessa 'vida pecaminosa', me estendendo a mão e me apresentando a pessoas maravilhosas, bandas magnificas e a tudo o que conheço hoje. Lady Bogard, Kaline, essa fic é toda sua.

Mesmo essa fic sendo presente para Kaline, quero dedicar esse capítulo à minha marida linda, Koi FOREVAH e EVAH, que tem sido minha cobaia e companheira constante de surto. Aria, feliz aniversário!!!

Agradeço de coração à minha Mommis, Amiga e Beta Lady Anúbis, por toda a força que me deu para que eu não desistisse do texto e por betá-lo magnificamente bem. TE AMO!!!

E agradeço também a todos os amigos que estão sempre ao meu lado e as pessoas que leram.

Bem... Até a próxima!!

Beijos,

Eri-Chan

_20 de Novembro de 2009 - 20h:42min_


	3. Parte III

**Título: **Indomitable Passion  
**Autora: **Eri-Chan  
**Beta: **Lady Anúbis  
**Fandom: **The GazettE e Dir en Grey  
**Casal: **Aoi x Kai**  
Classificação**: NC-17**  
Gênero**: AU, angust, romance  
**Disclamer: **the GazettE, Miyavi e Dir en Grey não me pertencem e sim à PS Company, que detém seus respectivos direitos autorais.  
**Sinopse: **Ele sabe que aquele homem pode ser a realização de seu sonho... Ou de seu pior pesadelo. Pois Kai guarda segredos que poderão mudar a vida de ambos. Antes de revelá-los, porém, ele precisa conquistar o coração daquele homem indomável.  
**Observação:** Fic presente de aniversário para minha amada Sensei, **Lady Bogard**. É minha forma de agradecer sua atenção e carinho. Sensei, você merece cada palavra escrita aqui. Perdão por chegar **TÃO** atrasado *se mata*

**Indomitable Passion**_**  
**__**Eri-Chan**_

**Parte III**

Por conta do susto, Kai começou a espernear tentando com todas as forças se soltar dos braços que o prendiam. Por um momento pensou que era Miyavi que o seguira, mas a força empregada para contê-lo e o fato do ferimento que causara nele ter sido o bastante para fazê-lo perder a consciência lhe dizia o contrário. O desespero do moreno aumentava a cada segundo, até que uma voz rouca chegou aos seus ouvidos.

– Pare com isso, garoto. – A poderosa voz com sotaque britânico advertia, enquanto caminhava com um pouco de dificuldade, segurando Kai pelos braços e mantendo-o erguido.

Com um dos pés, o homem chutou uma das portas que ficava do outro lado do hall. Depois de entrar, ele colocou o moreno no chão, embora o mantivesse aprisionado pelos braços.

Kai olhava a sua volta tentando se localizar, mas a penumbra do cômodo o impedia de ver se já estivera naquele lugar antes. Estar ali não o confortava de forma nenhuma, ao contrário, sentia-se ameaçado e nem sabia ao certo o porquê até que ouviu uma outra voz rouca surgir da porta de ligação daquele cômodo com outro.

– O que significa isso Rick? – Aoi perguntou ao homem que acabara de entrar no quarto, segurando o jovem universitário.

– Eu o apanhei tentando escapar pela saída dos empregados. – Mais uma vez a voz carregada com sotaque britânico rugiu, agitando Yutaka que permanecia preso.

Shiroyama entrou no campo de visão de Kai, e aproximando-se o moreno inspecionou o jovem mais de perto. Sua face estava séria e ele parecia querer sondar a expressão assustada estampada no rosto de Kai.

Yutaka, apesar de todo o nervosismo, notou que o mais velho trajava um roupão comprido, num tom verde-claro, o que o fazia parecer mais alto, e isso o inibia um pouco, fazendo-o se encolher inconscientemente entre os braços de Richard.

– O que aconteceu? Está coberto de sangue! – Shiroyama exclamou surpreso ao ver o estado em que as roupas de Kai se encontravam.

– Miyavi... – Kai começou a falar, mas não conseguiu prosseguir, desviando os olhos para o chão.

Apesar de todo o desespero que sentia, Yutaka se sentia ainda mais confuso e assustado na presença daquele homem. Não sabia o que fazer, como agir ou o que falar e isso o angustiava. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas ao mesmo tempo, algo dentro dele simplesmente o impedia de se mover.

– Precisa me contar o que houve ou não poderei ajudá-lo. – Aoi disse com firmeza, atraindo a atenção para si.

– Eu... – O jovem respirou fundo, tentando controlar o ímpeto de cair no choro, tentando achar força para continuar falando. – Acho... Que o matei.

– Como? Por quê?

Kai entreabriu os lábios, mas por mais que articulasse nenhum som saia. Sua respiração saia entrecortada e seus olhos ardiam, marejando rapidamente. Fechando os orbes negros com força, o jovem abaixou a cabeça, cerrando os punhos, tentando achar equilíbrio para encarar o homem a sua frente.

Yuu tirou o roupão e jogou em cima da cama, revelando estar somente com uma boxer negra. Em silêncio, o moreno vestiu uma calça preta e uma camisa da mesma cor. Para finalizar, calçou coturnos negros com detalhes prateados. Caminhou calmamente pelo quarto, parando em frente ao espelho, prendendo os fios negros para trás e pegando uma fina corrente prateada com pingente de dragão prendendo-a em seu pescoço alvo.

Richard, que ainda segurava Kai, libertou-o, afastando-se ligeiramente ao ver Shiroyama se aproximar. Uke, porém, mal conseguia manter-se de pé, a adrenalina do momento havia passado e um cansaço avassalador tomava conta de cada parte de seu corpo.

– Onde ele está? – Aoi perguntou, segurando o jovem universitário pelos ombros, obrigando-o a encará-lo.

– Na... Na minha... Cama. – Yutaka sussurrou.

Yuu meneou a cabeça em reprovação, soltando o moreno, afastando-se claramente contrariado.

– Ishihara entrou no meu quarto no meio da noite e... O mandei embora, mas ele... – O tremor em sua voz o fez parar por um instante, até que, por fim, despejou de uma vez – Juro que não queria que isso acontecesse.

– É difícil acreditar que tenha acontecido algo que você não houvesse planejado antes... – Murmurou o mais velho.

– Eu já disse que não fico perdendo meu tempo planejando coisas absurdas! – Kai exclamou veemente, cruzando os braços.

Aoi ignorou as palavras do moreninho e ergueu seus olhos negros para o homem que permanecia em silêncio perto da porta do quarto.

– Viu mais alguém Rick?

– Não. Ele estava sozinho. – A voz de Richard ecoou pelo cômodo, provocando um arrepio nervoso em Yutaka.

– Nenhuma testemunha? – Aoi perguntou sério, vendo seu amigo negar com um gesto de cabeça.

– Esteve vigiando por toda a noite?

– Sim. Não sai um instante sequer da minha posição.

– Então como ele subiu as escadas sem que o visse? – Aoi não escondeu a raiva em sua voz.

Ao ouvir essas palavras Kai franziu o cenho, olhando de Aoi para Richard e voltando a encarar Aoi. Que história era aquela de estar sendo vigiado? Aquilo não o agradara em nada. Uma revolta genuína tomou conta de seu ser e sem perceber deu um passo a frente.

– Pare com isso! Você não está entendendo? Ele tentou... – Uke explodiu sem pensar, angustiado e nervoso, mas parou ao perceber que não conseguia falar o que poderia ter acontecido naquele quarto.

Kai viu Aoi virar-se para encará-lo, mas preferia que ele não tivesse feito isso. Não havia nem sequer um mínimo ponto naquele belo corpo que não estivesse tensionado. Em silêncio, Yuu aproximou-se e, estendendo as mãos, ergueu a parte da camiseta, que estava rasgada, e colocou-a de volta nos ombros marcados. O tecido de algodão branco estava tinto de sangue.

– Ele queria... – Kai olhou fundo nos orbes negros que o encarava de forma intensa. – Ele... Rasgou minha camiseta.

Os nervos retesados do maxilar de Yuu revelavam a fúria por trás dos traços definidos. Seus orbes negros irradiavam um brilho letal e seus punhos estavam cerrados, quase cravando as unhas nas palmas das mãos.

– Não ouse sair desse quarto. – O moreno esbravejou em tom autoritário.

– Mas... – Kai tentou argumentar. Não podia ficar ali esperando que descobrissem o que fizera.

– É uma ordem. – O mais velho não deixou Yutaka continuar.

Se afastando com passadas rápidas, Aoi se aproximou de Richard, pondo a mão sobre seu ombro.

– Limpe tudo aqui. Mas antes queime a roupa de dormir dele e arranje-lhe algo para vestir. Pode pegar alguma roupa minha no guarda-roupa. É até melhor.

Terminada todas as determinações, Yuu saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si, sem nem ao menos olhar para o jovem que estava parado, estático, encarando a porta com uma expressão vazia.

Kai estava meio tonto. Tudo parecia acontecer rápido demais. Num instante estava tentando escapar de Miyavi e agora se encontrava naquele quarto, sem saber como seria seu futuro. O moreno estava tão mergulhado em seus pensamentos que se assustou quando a voz de Richard chegou até ele.

– Você o ouviu. Dê-me sua roupa.

O tom autoritário irritou o moreno, que apenas virou-se e olhou o jovem de cabelos castanhos a sua frente. Encarou com firmeza aos olhos verdes de Richard e com um brilho de desafio nos orbes negros apenas meneou a cabeça numa negativa.

– É uma ordem do Shiroyama! – O homem exclamou sem se deixar abalar.

– Não sou obrigado a obedecer às ordens dele. – Yutaka rebateu arrogante, apertando ainda mais os braços contra seu corpo.

– Então terei que tirar sua roupa à força. – O jovem de olhos verdes disse de modo simplista.

– Você não ousaria... – Kai descruzou os braços e deu dois passos para trás, se pondo na defensiva.

– Não me force a provar. – A voz rouca disse em um tom de advertência.

Yutaka parou por alguns instantes, olhando bem fundo nos olhos verdes e sentiu que o jovem a sua frente era bem capaz de fazer o que falara. Sentindo-se cansado demais para resistir, o moreno resolveu ceder.

– Há algum lugar onde eu possa ter um pouco de privacidade? – O universitário perguntou, querendo ganhar um pouco mais de tempo.

Richard não disse nada, apenas gesticulou com a cabeça para a porta por onde Aoi havia surgido que levava ao banheiro da suíte.

– Não demore ou poderemos ser surpreendidos por alguém antes que eu tenha tempo de queimar a roupa.

Sem esperar que o outro falasse mais nada, Kai caminhou para o banheiro com passos lentos, como se carregasse o mundo nas costas. Não podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido em tão pouco tempo. Havia matado Miyavi e agora envolvera Shiroyama Yuu nas suas intermináveis confusões. A julgar pelas atitudes do moreno, Kai desconfiava que ele fosse tentar encobrir o crime, para impedir que fosse preso.

Mas o que aconteceria quando encontrassem o corpo de Ishihara? E o que viria a seguir, quando soubessem que ele estava em sua cama? Se todos pensavam que eram amantes, quem acreditaria na sua história? O mais provável era que imaginassem um crime passional.

Uke parou em frente a pia, abrindo a torneira num gesto automático, enchendo as mãos com o líquido gelado e molhou o rosto por diversas vezes. Depois olhou no espelho e assustou-se com a própria palidez. Havia assassinado um homem e não tinha como voltar atrás. Mas, o pior era pensar que perderia tudo aquilo pelo qual tanto lutara. De que adiantara ter passado meses estudando e se preparando para entrar em uma das Universidades mais conceituadas do Japão se agora teria que desistir de tudo por causa desse crime.

O jovem afundou o rosto na toalha, segurando a vontade de gritar que assolava seu ser. Porém, tudo era inútil. Por mais que tentasse vislumbrar uma luz, tudo lhe indicava que estava perdido e que teria que recomeçar do zero.

Lentamente, colocou a toalha no lugar, começando a retirar a camiseta, sentindo todos os seus músculos reclamarem de dor, obrigando-o a parar por uns instantes. Quando recomeçara a despir-se, sentiu mãos segurando as suas.

– Eu o avisei. Não posso mais esperar. – O forte sotaque britânico soou baixo.

Richard estava ao lado do moreno, com as linhas do rosto endurecidas e os lábios contraídos. Em segundos, livrou o jovem universitário da roupa e se afastou. Logo depois a porta foi aberta e fechada novamente. Restou apenas um silêncio pesaroso. Uke abaixou a cabeça e permaneceu assim por um longo tempo.

"_E agora, o que é que vou fazer da minha vida?"_, o moreno pensou, enquanto deixava uma lágrima solitária banhar seu rosto.

_**ooOoo**_

Horas de angústia e silêncio para Kai se arrastaram no quarto de Aoi. Mais pareceram séculos. Andando de um canto para outro, vestido com um roupão azul marinho do mais velho, por mais que o jovem se movimentasse ainda sentia-se preso. Estava agoniado por não saber o que estava acontecendo fora daquele cômodo.

O relógio de cabeceira ao lado da cama de Shiroyama marcava quatro horas da manhã, mas o sono não vinha. Sua cabeça estava mais ocupada em pensar o que fazer quando descobrissem seu crime.

"_Aonde será que Aoi foi? Será que ele sumiu com o corpo de Miyavi?"_, Kai se perguntava a todo instante. Aquela demora toda o estava matando aos poucos.

Apesar de o quarto ser aquecido, o corpo do moreno ainda tremia. Possivelmente, pela extrema tensão. Como explicariam o sumiço de Ishihara Takamasa? Ele não poderia simplesmente desaparecer! Ele tinha uma família que o esperava e amigos que o amavam e, que com certeza iriam procurá-lo. Por um instante, Uke sentiu-se envergonhado de nunca haver perguntado a ele sobre sua família. Desde que o conhecera, toda vez que se viam, Yutaka sempre tinha que dar um jeito de driblar o jovem exótico, mas agora percebeu como não tinha sido um bom amigo pra ele.

O som da maçaneta da porta girando atraiu a atenção do moreno que rapidamente se pôs de pé. O coração de Kai deu pulos ao ver Aoi entrando no quarto acompanhado do diretor da Tokyo Gakugei e mais três homens, além de Richard.

Porém, dentre todos eles, o que mais chamou a atenção do universitário foi um senhor alto e robusto, de olhar desconfiado, trajando um terno formal azul marinho. À primeira vista, aquele homem parecia um inspetor da policia. Mas seus pensamentos se dispersaram ao ver Yuu se aproximando.

– Desculpe, querido. Não pude preveni-lo antes. Estes homens querem falar com você. – A voz, assim como a expressão de Shiroyama eram suaves, o que deixou Kai confuso.

Aoi acabou com a distância entre eles e, com um dos braços longos e fortes, enlaçou a cintura de Yutaka, colando-lhe o corpo ao seu. Uke apenas ergueu o rosto para encará-lo, sem nada entender. Viu apenas o brilho intenso dos olhos negros, que apesar da gravidade da situação pareciam sorrir.

– Foi como eu lhes disse, senhores. Não era necessário perturbar meu namorado. – Shiroyama continuou em um tom calmo e confiante.

"_Namorado? Ele disse que sou namorado dele?"_, Yutaka surpreendeu-se, sentindo o abraço se intensificar de tal modo que foi obrigado a passar seu braço pelas costas do outro, segurando-lhe pela cintura para não perder o equilíbrio.

– Sinto pelo constrangimento Shiroyama-sama. Mas tenho algumas perguntas a fazer. – o homem robusto pronunciou-se, claramente perturbado ao ver os dois homens abraçados, retirando do terno um distintivo policial, confirmando as suspeitas anteriores de Kai.

Uke ouvia a voz e imponente do oficial da polícia, que parecia vir de muito longe. O moreno sentia como se estivesse vivendo um pesadelo, do qual poderia acordar a qualquer momento. Aquilo era tão surreal, que se não estivesse sentindo o calor e o perfume gostoso do corpo colado ao seu, com certeza faria de tudo para despertar desse sonho indesejado.

– Contou... A eles...? – Kai sussurrou a pergunta, olhando diretamente para os orbes negros de Yuu.

Mas antes que pudesse terminar de falar, Aoi o interrompeu, passando sua mão pelo braço gelado do jovem.

– Sim. Mas eles estão relutantes em aceitar o óbvio. Querem ouvir de seus próprios lábios.

– O quê? – Uke perguntou de forma automática.

– Que esteve aqui durante toda a noite. – Aoi respondeu com um sorriso e ao mesmo tempo inclinando a cabeça e afagando as faces coradas com a ponta do nariz.

Um dos seguranças tossiu fazendo um ruído insinuante, trazendo Kai de volta à realidade. O moreno se deu conta de que estava nos braços de Shiroyama, no quarto dele, só com um roupão e sendo abordado por um policial sobre o assassinato de Miyavi

Kai entendeu por fim, o plano de Aoi. O mais velho era, sem dúvida alguma, um excelente ator. Estava se arriscando para protegê-lo! O que era uma grande tolice. Mas não podia negar que aquilo aquecia seu coração. Afinal, aquele homem tão arrogante, podia ter um bom coração.

"_Só espero que ele saiba o que está fazendo e não se arrependa depois..."_, Kai pensou, suspirando baixinho.

– Ratinho? – A voz carinhosa de Aoi tirou Yutaka dos devaneios. – Eles estão aguardando sua confirmação.

– Bem, eu... – O jovem titubeou, sem saber o que dizer, confuso pelo apelido usado por Shiroyama.

– Isso é mesmo necessário? Eu estava aguardando para anunciar nosso relacionamento depois que os papéis da herança do meu irmão chegassem a Tokyo.

"_Relacionamento? Papéis? Eu ouvi direito?"_, Yutaka interrogou-se em pensamento. Do que aquele homem estava falando afinal?

– Receio que não será possível, depois do terrível acidente no quarto do jovem. – Respondeu o inspetor com a cara emburrada.

Uke sentiu as pernas bambearem, mas como estava seguro nos braços de Aoi, não dava para ninguém perceber. Sua cabeça estava girando mais que nunca. Tudo o que queria é que aquela situação acabasse de vez.

– Como o diretor e eu estávamos comentando, deve ter sido um ladrão. – Aoi falou, olhando para o policial.

– Parece que Ishihara-san ouviu algum barulho e foi investigar. – Acrescentou o diretor.

– Ele está... – Arriscou Kai, sem coragem para terminar a frase.

– Inconsciente. Ainda não sabemos a gravidade do seu estado. – Foi o diretor que respondeu, sorrindo gentilmente para o moreno.

O universitário deu graças aos céus por Aoi ainda estar segurando-o. O alivio daquela notícia era tão grande que sentia que poderia desabar e cair no chão. Suas esperanças foram renovadas e aquilo lhe dava forças para aguentar tudo o que haveria de vir até terminarem o interrogatório e as investigações.

– É lastimável que tudo isso tenha acontecido em seus aposentos, meu jovem. – O diretor prosseguiu, falando tão alto que poderia acordar qualquer um que ainda estivesse dormindo. – Por outro estou surpreso com a novidade do relacionamento de vocês. Eu sabia que Shiroyama-sama estava à procura de alguém, mas não imaginei que fosse encontrar tão rápido. Como conseguiram disfarçar?

O inspetor tossiu intencionalmente e interveio na conversa, dando um passo a frente e encarou seriamente ao mais novo, sua expressão nada satisfeita.

– Jovem, confirma que esteve a noite inteira neste quarto com Shiroyama Yuu?

– Eu já lhe disse isso! – Exclamou Aoi, em tom de contrariedade.

Kai ergueu sua mão livre, tocando com delicadeza no queixo de Aoi, forçando-o a mover o rosto em sua direção. Depois piscou docemente, depositando um beijo na bochecha dele.

– Acalme-se, querido. – O mais novo falou numa voz melosa.

Não havia outra escolha, a não ser colaborar com a atuação de Shiroyama. Era uma questão de sobrevivência. Yutaka visava seu futuro e, sinceramente, esperava que estivesse fazendo a escolha certa.

– Confirma que estão se relacionando? – Insistiu o chefe de polícia.

Odiava ter que mentir, mas se vestindo de uma máscara neutra Uke olhou para Aoi, que continuava imóvel e tenso, antes de responder. Meneando a cabeça num gesto afirmativo, o jovem universitário apertou um pouco mais o abraço.

– Por que duvida da palavra do Aoi? Acha isso correto inspetor? – O mais novo questionou com uma entonação arrogante.

Olhando novamente para Aoi, o viu sorrindo discretamente ao observar o inspetor corar ante as palavras dele.

– Perdoe-me. É que existem alguns fatos que estão me atordoando. – O policial começou sem jeito.

– Quais fatos? – Yuu perguntou, um brilho divertido nos orbes negros evidenciava a satisfação de ver o policial encabulado.

– Os lençóis da cama estavam revoltos, evidenciando que alguém os tinha usado. Como o senhor confirma ter dormido aqui, isso me deixa intrigado. Além do mais, havia um roupão na cadeira, ao lado da cama, ainda úmido. A menos que tenha emprestado o quarto a outra pessoa, não sei como esclarecer o ocorrido.

Kai estreitou o olhar. O homem era obstinado. Se não tomasse cuidado, todo aquele teatro iria por água abaixo. Teria que improvisar algo... E rápido!

– Já que não poderemos mais guardar segredo sobre nosso relacionamento, é melhor dizermos logo a verdade, não é, querido? – Yutaka suspirou, sorrindo em seguida ao mirar os orbes negros de Aoi.

Yuu limitou-se a assentir, não tendo a mínima ideia de até aonde aquele jovem iria com aquilo. No fundo estava se divertindo com toda aquela situação, pois podia ver a face sem mascara do jovem ao seu lado, e aquilo o agradava de uma forma, até então, desconhecida. Seus dias tediosos haviam acabado desde que se encontrara pela primeira vez com aquele jovem impetuoso.

Kai afastou-se minimamente do corpo quente de Aoi e encarou o inspetor, procurando se acalmar e sorriu mostrando suas covinhas, enquanto passava a mão pelos fios castanhos.

– Remexi os lençóis para dar a impressão de que tinha dormido ali. E, pela mesma razão, deixei meu roupão sobre a cadeira. Preparei a cena toda para que quando, quando meu amigo Toshiya voltasse para o quarto, não suspeitasse de nada. Assim evitaria comentários maldosos. – O moreninho suspirou, desvencilhando-se do abraço e entrelaçando sua mão na de Shiroyama.

– Bem, acho que tudo foi esclarecido. – Concordou o chefe de polícia.

– Nunca imaginaria o que iria acontecer com Ishihara-san. Acredito que tive muita sorte por não estar lá, quando o ladrão entrou.

– Ainda bem que você não estava lá, senão não sei o que poderia ter acontecido. – O diretor se manifestou. – Seria ainda pior se algo acontecesse com um de nossos alunos.

– Bem, se tudo já foi esclarecido eu adoraria desfrutar da devida privacidade com meu namorado. – Aoi disse num tom indiferente.

– Está certo. Peço perdão novamente por incomodá-los. – Fazendo uma leve reverencia, o inspetor saiu do quarto acompanhado pelos seguranças e por Richard.

– Tenham uma boa noite. E mais uma vez perdão. – O diretor imitou o policial e também se retirou do quarto, deixando os dois morenos sozinhos.

Aoi se afastou de Kai no momento em que a porta foi fechada e, com passos rápidos, foi até a porta trancando-a e retirando a chave, guardando-a no bolso da calça. Em silêncio, voltou-se para o jovem e sorrindo esperou por uma reação.

Kai sentia o corpo trêmulo e temendo que as pernas não o sustentassem por muito tempo, caminhou até a cama, sentando-se nela, encarando ao homem mais velho. Em sua cabeça diversas perguntas surgiam, mas para nenhuma delas encontrava uma resposta satisfatória. Cansado, fechou os olhos.

– É melhor você ir dormir um pouco. Tivemos uma noite agitada. – Yuu disse, se aproximando um pouco.

– Precisamos conversar... – Yutaka começou, mas parou ao ver a expressão decidida do mais velho.

– Amanhã falaremos sobre tudo o que quiser, por agora descanse. – E sem dizer mais nada caminhou até o banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Kai encarou por alguns instantes a porta por onde o mais velho passara, mas o sono e as dores no corpo venceram sua resistência. Levantando-se, o jovem retirou o roupão, deixando-o sobre a cadeira ao lado da cama e deitou-se apenas de boxer, cobrindo-se com o edredom, sem nem ao menos parar para pensar onde Shiroyama iria passar a noite. E sem demora deixou-se levar para os braços de Morpheus, numa noite sem sonhos.

_**ooOoo**_

Kai esforçou-se para abrir as pálpebras pesadas pelo sono, ao sentir o calor do sol em seu rosto, no momento em que Toshiya abriu as cortinas da janela. O moreno remexeu-se um pouco, cobrindo a cabeça com o edredom, mas o calor acabou por incomodá-lo e isso fez com que despertasse mais rápido.

– Bem... Após uma noite de aventuras, você está com uma aparência realmente ótima, Kai! – Toshiya exclamou, sentando-se na cama ao lado do amigo e passando as mãos pelos fios negros fazendo as mechas rubras reluzirem com a luz do sol.

– Totchi! – Yutaka exclamou espantado, sentando-se na cama e olhando o ambiente, recordando-se vagamente do acontecido horas antes.

– Deixe-me tentar entender o que aconteceu... – Toshiya deitou-se na cama olhando o teto, cruzando os braços sob a cabeça. – Depois que sai com Ryouta e os outros rapazes, deixei você pronto para dormir e, quando volto fico sabendo que Miyavi foi encontrado na mesma cama, em meio a lençóis amarfanhados e manchados de sangue.

– Toshiya... – Uke tornou a chamar baixinho, enquanto procurava afastar o sono de vez, esfregando os olhos com as mãos.

O moreno olhou para Kai adorando ver o estado quase infantil em que ele se encontrava. Os cabelos em desalinhos, os movimentos langorosos... E não pôde deixar de sorrir. Era uma visão muito fofa! Dava até vontade de morder...

– Mas, o que mais me chocou foi saber que o meu amigo não estava no seu quarto. E, sim, na cama de um moreno lindo e milionário, com quem se declarou estar namorando. – O jovem estudante de Artes fez uma pausa, como se quisesse produzir um efeito dramático e logo em seguida gargalhou.

Kai corou violentamente, sem coragem de encarar o amigo que quase rolava pela cama de tanto rir. Não sabia o que dizer e sabia que por mais que tentasse dizer algo Toshiya iria zoar da mesma forma.

– Será que pode me trazer um pouco de água e um comprimido? Estou com uma terrível dor de cabeça. – Com o olhar baixo e a voz um pouco falha o moreninho pediu.

– Não é pra menos! Depois que o nosso Kai Aranha usou da sua teia para pegar aquele moreno gostoso, se não sentisse nada hoje seria estranho. Por isso me adiantei e já trouxe o remédio. – Toshiya sentou-se na cama, ainda rindo e apertou as bochechas de Kai, levantando-se em seguida.

– Não é o que você está pensando... – Kai ainda tentou se defender, mas foi ignorado pelo outro que mexia no carrinho com o café da manhã que um empregado do hotel deixara no quarto um pouco mais cedo.

– Juro que, quando me contaram, considerei impossível... Sei o que pensa sobre um novo relacionamento... Bem, pelo menos, até ontem eu achava que sabia o que se passava em sua cabeça.

Kai acompanhava os movimentos do amigo com uma expressão resignada. Ainda não conseguia raciocinar direito e estava difícil acompanhar com atenção às loucuras ditas pelo outro. Mas, sabia que tinha que resolver logo esse mal entendido. Pelo menos com o amigo.

– De qualquer forma, é fácil entender por que você se derreteu nos braços daquele homem fascinante! Kai-hentai! – Toshiya exclamou sorridente e ofereceu o copo com a água e o comprimido ao amigo.

Após tomar um gole de água, Yutaka tomou o comprido e terminou de beber toda a água fazendo uma careta ao entregar o copo vazio ao amigo. Enquanto via o amigo colocar o copo sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, o moreno meneou a cabeça em protesto.

– Já disse que não é nada disso que está pensando. – Inconscientemente Uke fez um bico emburrado arrancando mais uma risada do moreno ao seu lado.

– Ah, é mesmo? Então me explique por que está dormindo somente de boxer se você estava de pijama ontem à noite. – A ironia escorria pelas palavras de Toshiya.

– Meu pijama foi queimado. – Kai disse de forma simplista, dando de ombros.

– Queimado? – O moreno perguntou confuso?

– Sim. E, provavelmente, as cinzas levadas pelo vento.

– Que homem queimaria o pijama do próprio namorado? – Totchi perguntou espantado.

– Aquele que quisesse destruir as manchas de sangue no tecido.

Toshiya parou por um instante, encarando Kai com uma expressão pensativa. Vendo o amigo desviar o olhar sua expressão se transformou, ficando séria e um brilho furioso em seus olhos.

– Então... Foi isso o que aconteceu... Eu deveria ter dormido lá! Se eu estivesse lá, o descarado do Miyavi teria realmente se machucado. Era o que ele merecia! Não um simples corte na testa...

– Um simples corte na testa? – Kai interrompeu o amigo, surpreso.

– Pelo menos foi o que o médico do hotel disse ao diretor da Universidade. O sangramento foi abundante porque atingiu o supercílio.

Kai não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Então estivera longe de matar Miyavi? Mais uma vez, em um curto espaço de tempo, o moreno sentiu sua cabeça girar. Suas mãos começaram a tremer e seu sangue parecia se esvair das veias.

Vendo que Yutaka empalidecera consideravelmente, Toshiya pôs a mão em sua testa para medir a temperatura. Sua expressão revelando toda a preocupação pelo amigo.

– Você está bem Kai-chan?

– Preciso falar com o Shiroyama imediatamente e parar com essa encenação toda. Totchi me ajuda a arrumar uma roupa. – Kai falou agitado, tentando se desvencilhar do edredom, acabando por cair no chão na tentativa de levantar.

– Eu já tinha pegado a calça azul e a camisa branca para você usar agora. Mas se quiser, posso escolher outra roupa, uma vez que o Shiroyama deu ordens para que buscassem todas as suas coisas no nosso apartamento. – Toshiya adiantou-se, ajudando Kai a se levantar do chão.

– Ele fez o quê? – Yutaka gritou, afastando-se do amigo, se aproximando do espelho e encarando o próprio reflexo, se deparando com uma expressão que era um misto de choque e contrariedade.

Totchi sentou-se na cama, observando a reação do amigo. Entendia perfeitamente toda a confusão que passava por sua cabeça. Respirando fundo terminou por soltar um riso debochado.

– Aquele homem não dá tempo para ninguém respirar. E exige que cumpram suas ordens no ato. E por mais que não pareça, ele está cercado de empregados, tantos que nem consegui contar. Nem sei como ele conseguiu convocar aquele tanto de gente em tão pouco tempo. Parece que ele está se preparando desde as quatro da madrugada.

– Preparando-se para quê? – Kai virou-se para encarar Toshiya que permanecia sentado na cama cutucando o edredom.

– Parece que Aoi quer visitar suas empresas antes de voltar para Londres com seu namorado. Pelo jeito ficarei sozinho aqui. – Toshiya falou entristecido.

– Ah, isso não pode estar acontecendo! Ele não pode fazer isso! – Kai olhava indignado para o amigo.

– Ele não só pode, como fez. – Toshiya deu de ombros.

Kai passou as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos, começando a andar de um lado para outro. Como em uma simples madrugada sua vida pôde ter ficado de pernas pro ar daquele jeito? Aproximando-se da cama, o moreno ajoelhou-se de frente para Toshiya, apoiando o queixo na perna do companheiro de apartamento.

– Como pode? Nem mesmo tivemos tempo de conversar direito! – Yutaka desabafou baixinho.

– Não falou sobre o irmão dele? – Toshiya perguntou surpreso.

– É o que estou dizendo, Totchi! Não tive oportunidade de fazer isso. – Kai fechou os olhos, começando a sentir pontadas nas têmporas.

– Passou a noite nos braços do Aoi e não teve tempo para conversar? Que incrível! – Toshiya sorriu malicioso. – Diga-me, ele é tão bom de cama como aparenta?

– Não passei a noite nos braços dele! Tudo isso é simplesmente ridículo! – Uke abriu os olhos, uma expressão furiosa contraindo os músculos do rosto. – Aquilo foi tudo uma encenação.

Toshiya parou de sorrir, mas pelo olhar ficou óbvio que não estava totalmente convencido com as explicações, mesmo assim tentou não deixar o amigo ainda mais embaraçado.

– Segundo o secretário do diretor, parece que Aoi não quer ficar no Japão nem um minuto a mais do que o necessário. Ele também me contou que Shiroyama Yuu veio a terra natal especialmente para arranjar alguém para se relacionar. E, agora que o encontrou, precisa voltar rápido para a Inglaterra.

– Que loucura! Tenho que falar com aquele doido agora mesmo! – Uke levantou-se, sendo acompanhado por Toshiya que lhe apontou onde estava a roupa que separara.

Apressando-se, o moreno começou a vestir-se, sem nem reparar em qual roupa que o amigo escolhera para si. Sentou-se na cama para calçar o tênis, atrapalhando-se um pouco com o cadarço.

Toshiya que observava o amigo com atenção, vendo o embaraço dele, se aproximou e, agachando-se, amarrou o tênis para ele, sorrindo divertido.

– Nem amarrar um tênis você sabe, Ratinho? – Totchi riu ainda mais ao ver que Kai se limitara a lhe mostrar a língua. – Não vai tomar café da manhã?

– Não Totchi. Preciso falar com Aoi. – O moreno levantou-se, caminhando até a porta e voltando-se para o amigo, reverenciou de leve. – Obrigado por tudo.

– Boa sorte! – Toshiya acenou com a mão, vendo o amigo sair apressado do quarto.

**ooOoo**

Kai andava apressado pelos corredores. Sua cabeça ainda doía terrivelmente, pois apenas um comprimido não fora capaz de surtir efeito. E as indagações que não paravam de surgir o afligiam ainda mais. Se Miyavi sofrera apenas um corte sem conseqüências graves, por que Aoi o havia feito acreditar no pior e concordar com a farsa do namoro?

"_Kai você é um idiota! Por que foi entrar em pânico? Se tivesse acendido as luzes principais do quarto, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Agora é tarde para se lamentar."_, o moreno pensava, enquanto aumentava a velocidade de seus passos. Precisava correr, antes que a noticia de seu namoro com Shiroyama se espalhasse.

Yutaka desceu as escadas na velocidade da luz, quase trombando com uma empregada do hotel. Ao passar pela sala de estar do hall de entrada do prédio, o jovem deparou-se com Ryouta sentado no sofá principal ao lado de um garoto ruivo de belos olhos verdes.

Kai até pensou em passar direto fingindo não tê-lo visto, mas nem teve como fugir quando o amigo levantou-se e veio sorrindo em sua direção. Mordendo o lábio inferior, Yutaka torcia para que Ryouta não enrolasse demais.

– Ryou-chan... Você sabe onde posso achar Shiroyama Yuu? – Kai perguntou sem nem mesmo cumprimentar o rapaz, ignorando os bons modos. Estava agitado demais e só conseguia pensar em acabar logo com aquela loucura.

– Ora, Kai-chan. Estou realmente surpreso em vê-lo com um novo namorado. Fico muito feliz. – O jovem loiro sorria, um brilho sincero nas íris cor de mel.

– Eu não estou... – Kai parou no meio da frase. Não era hora para explicações. – Bem, poderia me dizer onde posso encontrar o Shiroyama?

O rapaz ruivo, que permanecia sentado no sofá, sorria zombeteiro ao olhar para Kai. Parecia se divertir com todo o nervosismo do moreno.

– Seu namoradinho se encontra na biblioteca do hotel, despachando ordens como se estivesse num gabinete militar. – Ryouta disse em tom divertido, um sorriso malicioso aparecendo em seu rosto. – Você deve estar doido de saudade para estar tão apressado assim Kai-chan.

– Ele não é meu... Ora, não importa! – Novamente o moreno pegou-se a ponto de dar explicações desnecessárias. Obrigando-se a sorrir, Yutaka fez uma leve reverencia. – Obrigada!

– Não precisa agradecer Kai-chan. Eu me sinto como um cupido.

– Como assim cupido? – Kai que se virava para ir até a biblioteca, parou, encarando o amigo com uma expressão confusa.

– Oras, se não fosse aquela festa da Universidade que fomos antes das aulas começarem e da minha dança com Toshiya que fez com que você ficasse sozinho você nunca teria aprofundado sua relação com o Shiroyama-san. Então me sinto um pouco como cupido. – Ryouta sorriu em despedida, voltando a sentar-se ao lado do ruivo. – Vá logo ver seu namorado.

Yutaka ficou olhando abismado para o loiro por alguns instantes, sem saber o que dizer. Resolvendo deixar aquilo de lado, o moreno virou-se caminhando com rapidez em direção às escadas do outro lado do hall de entrada, do lado oposto ao dos quartos, onde ficava a magnífica biblioteca.

Kai pensou que tinha sorte por gostar de ler, assim não teria que perder tempo pedindo para que algum funcionário do hotel o levasse até onde o demônio que assombrava sua vida se encontrava.

_**ooOoo**_

Kai cerrou os punhos, parado em frente a porta da biblioteca. Estava ali há alguns minutos tentando criar coragem para enfrentar o arrogante Shiroyama. Respirando fundo, o moreno ergueu a mão para bater, mas no mesmo instante a porta foi aberta e o jovem deu de cara com Richard, que para sua surpresa sorriu, um brilho atípico nos olhos verdes.

– É bom encontrá-lo novamente Yutaka-san! – Richard curvou-se minimamente e voltou o rosto para dentro da biblioteca, falando em tom mais alto. – Aoi, Yutaka está aqui, já estou de saída. Depois nos vemos para acertar os últimos detalhes da viagem.

Kai estreitou os lábios ao ver o amigo de Shiroyama saindo da biblioteca, deixando a porta aberta para que ele entrasse. Algo lhe dizia que aquela atitude do outro não era normal, afinal na noite anterior ele quase não lhe dirigira a palavra.

Entrando com passos lentos, Kai fechou a porta atrás de si, procurando não fazer barulho. Caminhando até o centro da grande biblioteca, olhou fascinado a sua volta, vendo mais uma vez o grande acervo do local. Por mais que já tivesse visitado aquele lugar, não podia evitar a empolgação que sempre o invadia ao se ver cercado de livros.

– Yukkun, querido! Acomode-se. – A voz de Aoi chamou a atenção de Kai, que finalmente pôde ver onde o outro se encontrava.

Olhando para a parte superior da biblioteca, o jovem viu Yuu sentado em uma das poltronas de leitura e novamente sentiu seu sangue ferver nas veias. Respirando fundo para se acalmar, Yutaka subiu correndo as escadas e se aproximou com passos incertos, vendo Aoi apontar para uma poltrona próxima e em seguida voltar o olhar para o que estava fazendo.

Kai parou de frente para o mais velho, preferindo ficar de pé. Ficou em silêncio, esperando que o mais velho lhe desse a atenção adequada. Enquanto isso, deixou os olhos negros recaírem sobre a janela, vendo as cortinas de seda branca aberta, podendo vislumbrar o magnífico jardim do hotel naquele dia ensolarado. Viu alguns passarinhos sobrevoando o lugar e sorriu docemente, pensando que aquela era uma bela visão que lhe passava muita paz e o equilíbrio necessário para aquela conversa.

Desviando seus olhos, Kai pôs-se a observar o homem que permanecia de cabeça baixa, escrevendo em uma agenda e assinando alguns papéis. Viu que o moreno estava vestido com uma calça negra ligeiramente justa, que delineava as belas pernas de músculos definidos e uma camisa cinza. Seus cabelos negros e brilhantes estavam soltos e em seu pescoço a correntinha com pingente de dragão reluzia com a claridade do lugar.

Uke engoliu em seco. A imagem daquele homem irresistivelmente sexy e lindo era de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um. Balançando a cabeça para sair do transe, Kai piscou, encarando Aoi que permanecia de cabeça baixa.

– Está ordenando para que eu me sente ou é apenas uma gentileza? – Kai começou num tom sarcástico.

– Estou apenas sendo educado. – Yuu respondeu tranqüilo, sem tirar os olhos dos papéis. – Faça o que achar melhor.

– Está bem Shiroyama. Preciso falar com você. – Impaciente com a frieza do outro, Yutaka cruzou os braços.

– Estou ouvindo. – Aoi disse sem nem ao vemos lançar um olhar para o jovem.

Kai se sentia ultrajado com a atitude fria do mais velho. Aquilo não o ajudava em nada a falar o que queria. Fechando os olhos por alguns instantes, Uke respirou fundo, suspirando em seguida.

– Eu não vou com você para a Inglaterra. – Disse lentamente, em um tom de voz baixo.

– Isso não está em discussão. Já decidi por nós dois. – Aoi disse secamente.

Kai arregalou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o queixo cair, ficando boquiaberto! Shiroyama Yuu o estava tratando como se fosse um de seus empregados!

– Você não está entendendo? – Kai protestou. – Eu não quero...

– Quem não está entendendo é você. – Aoi parou o que estava fazendo para encarar o universitário. – Tudo já foi decidido, não há o que rebater.

Aoi retornou a atenção aos papéis e, Kai limitou-se a observar-lhe assinar mais alguns documentos. Sabia que ele estava organizando as últimas coisas para a viagem.

– Está desperdiçando seu tempo e o meu Aoi-san. – Kai sentenciou, reassumindo o tom casual que pretendia usar desde o inicio. – É melhor pararmos com essa farsa agora, antes que vire um escândalo. Recuso-me terminantemente a viajar para a Inglaterra.

– Não tem escolha, Yutaka. Perante todos você é meu namorado e para mim suas palavras significaram ainda mais. É como se estivéssemos casados agora. E, como meu companheiro, você tem a obrigação de me acompanhar. – Aoi falou confiante.

– Eu não sou seu namorado, companheiro ou o que quer que você imagine que eu seja! – O mais novo exclamou revoltado.

– É sim. Um grupo de testemunhas o ouviu declarar que estamos nos relacionando. Seria mais fácil se seus sentimentos por mim fossem mais amistosos.

– Não pode me forçar a ir. Não pode! – Kai se controlava para não começar a gritar. – Eu tenho uma casa aqui, a universidade e amigos. Não posso simplesmente abandonar tudo e seguir um louco que acha que tem um relacionamento comigo.

– Não discuta com o óbvio. Agora você me pertence. E como tenho que voltar para minha casa em Londres, que agora é sua, deve me acompanhar.

– E a universidade? Você tem a mínima noção do quanto lutei para conseguir entrar na Tokyo Gakugei? – Uke perguntou desesperado.

– Não se preocupe. Em Londres há ótimas universidades. Melhores até do que as do Japão. E com a minha influencia e a sua inteligência, não será difícil você terminar seu curso lá. – Novamente a tranqüilidade de Aoi chocou Kai.

Yutaka ficou em silêncio. Não acreditava no que havia acabado de ouvir. Shiroyama estava mesmo pensando em levá-lo à Inglaterra? O jovem fechou os olhos com força. Descruzando os braços, cerrou os punhos contendo um novo suspiro.

– Espera um motivo melhor? Muito bem. Vou lhe dar.

Kai abriu os olhos, apreensivo e viu Aoi colocando as folhas de lado e ficando de pé, bem próximo a ele. Seus olhos negros continham um brilho enigmático e seu rosto estava sério e determinado.

– A morte de meu irmão mais velho pegou a todos de surpresa. Como novo sucessor da família Shiroyama tenho muitas obrigações. Fui obrigado a sair de Londres e voltar a esse país que eu jurei que nunca mais veria, apenas para poder cumprir a última vontade de meu irmão e assumir a herança que ele deixou para mim. – A voz de Aoi era baixa, mas podia-se sentir certa dose de ressentimento. – Mas, como nada é tão fácil, meu irmão deixou uma clausura absurda, obrigando-me a casar para poder assumir o que ele me deixou.

– Casamento por obrigação? – Kai perguntou automaticamente. Seus olhos estavam presos aos negros de Aoi.

– Sim. Kazuki achou que assim evitaria que eu ficasse sozinho para sempre. Achei a ideia absurda e já estava disposto a desistir de tudo. Mas aí, você... Yutaka... Apareceu e acabou se tornando minha salvação. Serei eternamente grato por isso.

– Está dizendo que planejou tudo isso para cumprir a clausura do testamento do seu irmão?

Kai abaixou o rosto. Estava seriamente cogitando passar com um especialista, pois sua cabeça viciara em ficar girando e isso não era normal. Apesar da história do mais velho fazer sentido, era loucura demais ele ser uma das personagens principais da trama.

Yuu se afastou do jovem, caminhando até a janela e se pôs a admirar a bela vista do jardim. Depois, girou o corpo e tornou a encarar Kai, com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

– Não fiz de tudo para protegê-lo? – O mais velho perguntou em um tom suave.

– Mas o ferimento de Miyavi foi apenas superficial! – Kai rebateu.

– É verdade! Aliás, Ishihara já voltou para a casa dele. Não o queria aqui, próximo a você.

– Não o queria perto de mim? – Kai perguntou sem entender.

– Além do mais, agora Ishihara irá se casar com uma jovem chamada Mellody, a quem estava prometido desde antes do nascimento. – Yuu falou em um tom monótono, ignorando as palavras do mais novo. – Você só servia como desculpa para que esse casamento não acontecesse. Ou talvez ele o amasse de verdade. Nunca saberei.

– Isso é loucura! – A voz de Yutaka saiu um pouco trêmula.

Aoi deu de ombros, escorando-se no batente da janela.

– Talvez. Mas, prefiro pensar que foi um arranjo mútuo.

– Mútuo? Não quero ser seu namorado. – Uke falou com desdém.

– Não quer ser meu namorado ou não quer ser namorado de ninguém? – Aoi perguntou sério, os orbes negros perscrutando o rosto contraído do jovem a sua frente.

Como Kai poderia responder se Aoi acabara de tocar em sua ferida e jamais imaginara que alguém chegaria a tanto? Uke preferiu silenciar. Então, para ganhar tempo, caminhou rapidamente até a estante mais próxima, pegando um livro de capa dourada folheando-o lentamente.

– Sem resposta? Muitas vezes o silêncio diz tudo. – Aoi retorquiu com ar vitorioso. – Além do mais, é muito tarde para voltar atrás.

– Você não conhece minhas razões. – Kai murmurou, ainda folheando o livro.

Yuu estufou o peito com um profundo suspiro, passando a mão sobre os fios negros, prendendo uma mecha atrás da orelha.

– Quer que eu as enumere? – O mais velho perguntou em um tom cansado.

Uke limitou-se a olhá-lo, um brilho de desafio nas íris negras. Aquele homem podia ser arrogante, mas não seria capaz de sondar o mais íntimo de seu ser, podia?

– Pois bem. É um homem muito bonito. E sabe disso. Por essa razão, brinca com os sentimentos das pessoas, pouco se importando com o sofrimento alheio. Você trata a todos como se fossem seus brinquedos, que pode jogar fora quando cansa de brincar. – Aoi começou em um tom calmo.

Kai encarou incrédulo ao moreno. Como ele podia dizer aquelas coisas? Ele nem mesmo o conhecia ou sabia sobre o seu passado... Sobre seu medo de amar. Com a cabeça baixa, Yutaka fingiu prestar atenção em algo escrito no livro

– Acho que é por essa razão que você se enterra nos estudos. Se refugia nos livros para não ter que enfrentar esse lado da sua vida. E por isso te retratam como um ratinho devorando livros nas caricaturas. Creio que tem consciência disso. – Yuu continuou falando, se aproximando lentamente do jovem.

Kai lutava para não deixar o mais velho ver que suas mãos tremiam. Cada palavra dita em tom calmo acertava em cheio seu coração ferido. Seu peito estava apertado e doía relembrar os momentos tristes que já passara em sua vida.

Aoi parou a poucos centímetros do moreninho e erguendo sua mão direita, pegou de leve no queixo do jovem, obrigando-o a levantar o rosto e encará-lo. O mais velho respirou fundo, mergulhando nos orbes negros de Yutaka, tentando sondar seus pensamentos.

– Você parece querer punir todos que se aproximam de você por algo que alguém te fez. Só não sei quem, dentre a legião de admiradores, foi quem te magoou tão profundamente.

Um silêncio se instalou entre os dois. Kai sentia seu coração batendo acelerado. Sentia-se desarmado diante daqueles olhos negros. Queria dizer alguma coisa. Falar que ele estava errado, mas as palavras simplesmente não saiam. E o mais novo se sentia fraco por isso. Lutando contra a avalanche de sensações que invadia seu corpo e mente, Kai deu um passo para trás, findando o contato com Aoi.

– Posso ter outras razões para tornar-me insuportável, Shiroyama.

– Tarde demais para tentar se afastar! – Yuu sussurrou sério, fitando o moreno com um olhar profundo.

Kai observou Aoi com os olhos semicerrados, como se não quisesse perder nenhum detalhe dos sinais da personalidade marcante daquele homem que agora se via no direito de lhe dar ordens.

Sem maiores satisfações, Aoi simplesmente virou-se e desceu as escadas com passos rápidos, deixando-o sozinho no piso superior da biblioteca.

"_Mas que ser mais deplorável! Fala o que quer, mas recusa-se a ouvir o que não lhe convém."_, Yutaka pensou enquanto via o mais velho atravessar o cômodo se dirigindo a porta, abrindo-a.

– Aoi! – Kai chamou, antes que o moreno saísse do cômodo.

O moreno precisava falar sobre Kazuki e Kenta. Era a única forma de desarmar aquele homem arrogante e aquele era o momento mais adequado, pois lhe serviria a dois propósitos: se livraria do compromisso forçado e cumpriria com o desejo de seu eterno amor.

– Tarde demais! – Aoi repetiu, continuando a sair da sala.

– Há uma coisa importante que preciso lhe contar. – Yutaka insistiu ao observar a porta que estava quase totalmente fechada.

– Haverá muito tempo durante a viagem de carro para visitar as empresas da minha família. E espero, sinceramente, não ter que arrastá-lo. – Sem mais palavras, a porta fechou deixando Kai sozinho, perdido em seus pensamentos.

_**ooOoo**_

Na manhã seguinte, Aoi esperava na frente do hotel em sentado no capô de seu belo carro negro, pronto para partir rumo às visitas de todas as suas empresas no Japão. O moreno não teve que usar de força para que Kai o acompanhasse. Nem mesmo precisaria ter enviado Richard para escoltá-lo. Ele parecia constrangido o bastante para se rebelar contra sua vontade.

"_Será uma viagem bem interessante...", _Yuu pensou, sorrindo discretamente ao ver o jovem universitário descer lentamente os poucos degraus da entrada principal do hotel acompanhado pelo ex-colega de apartamento.

Kai seguia com passos lentos em direção ao conversível negro de Aoi, sua expressão se assemelhava a de um cordeirozinho indo para o abate. Ao seu lado, Toshiya tentava animá-lo, dizendo que não era por causa da distância que deixariam de ser amigos e manterem contato. Mas mesmo com essas palavras seu humor não melhorava.

O jovem sentia seu orgulho ferido. E a tristeza de ter que deixar tudo pelo que lutou para trás era suficiente para lhe tirar as forças para resistir às vontades do arrogante ser a sua espera.

Ao finalmente chegar ao carro, Yutaka virou-se para Toshiya, ignorando propositalmente Aoi, que se limitou a sorrir, entrando no carro.

– Kai-chan, por favor, não deixe de me ligar. – Toshiya pediu com a voz um pouco embargada.

– Pode deixar Totchi. E você se cuide bem. – Yutaka sorriu.

– Eu já faço isso! Mas, pode deixar que me cuidarei bem mais. – Totchi não resistiu e acabou por abraçar o amigo. – Não esqueça que aquele apartamento continuará de portas abertas para quando quiser voltar.

– Obrigado. Você me verá bem antes que imagina. – Uke abraçou o amigo com força, bagunçando de leve os fios negros, fazendo as mechas vermelhas reluzirem ainda mais com a luz do sol.

Desvencilhando-se suavemente do abraço, Kai sorriu mostrando suas covinhas e acenou para todos os colegas da universidade que estavam ali para se despedir. Sorriu malicioso para Ryouta e depois voltou o olhar para seu melhor amigo.

– Ei Totchi, vê se não apronta muito com o Ryou-chan na minha ausência viu? – Desviando do tapa do amigo que estava corado de vergonha, Yutaka deu a volta no carro, entrando e sentando no banco do passageiro.

Lançando um último olhar para os colegas queridos, Kai suspirou baixinho vendo Aoi dar partida e se afastar rapidamente do hotel, indo para a estrada.

– Bem vindo a sua nova vida. – Aoi disse empolgado, enquanto olhava pelo retrovisor e via um carro, tendo Richard ao volante, seguindo-os.

– Você quis dizer bem vindo ao inferno, não? – Kai rebateu emburrado, sem conter seu sarcasmo.

– Não seja tão dramático. – O mais velho ironizou. – Isso tudo é só questão de adaptação.

– É fácil dizer isso. Não é você que está deixando uma vida para trás. – Yutaka cruzou os braços, olhando a paisagem que passava pela janela.

O dia prometia ser claro e firme. Não havia nuvens que denunciassem a ocorrências de chuvas. Mas mesmo com um clima tão bonito, Kai sentia como se nuvens negras encobrissem seu sol particular, e seu humor a cada segundo que passava ficava ainda mais melancólico, como se do lado de fora daquele carro estivesse caindo o maior temporal.

Yutaka reclinou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. As lembranças o atordoavam. Não tinha como escapar da situação em que se colocara, ou melhor, que Aoi o havia forçado a aceitar. Essa era a mais pura verdade: Aoi se aproveitara de seu desespero para benefício próprio e isso era o que mais o irritava. Cansado demais por não ter conseguido dormir pensando naquela viagem absurda, o moreno acabou por adormecer, sua expressão se suavizando um pouco.

Yuu dirigia habilidosamente pela estrada em direção à capital japonesa, onde seria a primeira parada daquela longa viagem pelo país antes de seu retorno à Inglaterra. Em sua cabeça, cenas dos últimos dias bailavam, fazendo-o refletir se suas escolhas foram apropriadas. Mas, ao olhar para o jovem ao seu lado, Aoi não pôde deixar de sorrir. Vê-lo assim, aparentemente frágil e desprotegido instigava seu lado mais protetor e todas as dúvidas se dissiparam.

Sem resistir à tentação, Aoi estendeu sua mão, acariciando de leves os cabelos macios de Kai, sentindo o peito encher de uma ternura ímpar. Deslizando suavemente as pontas dos dedos sobre a face do mais novo, enlevado por poder sentir mais uma vez o calor daquela pele contra a sua, Yuu lembrou-se do beijo e sorrindo docemente afastou-se de forma brusca ao ver o moreno se remexer suavemente.

– Eu definitivamente vou achar essa viagem interessantíssima... – Yuu sussurrou, voltando a prestar atenção na estrada.

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Finalmente estou atualizando essa fic... Depois de tanto tempo será que alguem ainda lembra dos rolos?_

_Enfim, Com as revoluções do Shipps que aconteceram em meio a todo esse tempo, o Kai nem é mais uke, virou um baita de um flex gostoso... mas, em nome dos velhos tempos... xD_

_Aoi está mais insano que o normal, como será que Kai reagira daqui para frente? Qual será o futuro do Mister Covinhas estando preso nas garras do Lobo Mal Aoi?_

_Espero que esteja agradando a todos..._

_Agradeço de coração à minha Mamãe, Amiga pra todas as horas Lady Anúbis. Obrigado por sua dedicação sem fim._

_Agradeço também à Scheilla, Yume Vy e Samantha Tiger por serem minhas amigas fofas e cobaias preciosas._

_Volto a lembrar que esse é um presente para Lady Bogard. Espero que esteja do seu gosto._

_Agradeço a todos por lerem e esperarem com paciencia._

_Até a Próxima (que eu espero que seja em breve)_

_Eri-Chan _

_17 de Maio de 2010 - 00h:47min_

__


End file.
